


Zóio De Lula

by kazuno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 00's, Love/Hate, M/M, Skateboarding, Yaoi, kazuno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuno/pseuds/kazuno
Summary: Yifan é um skatista que, junto de seus amigos, domina o Juventude, gostando de se exibir enquanto faz suas manobras radicais. Porém, tudo muda com a chegada de um novato na cidade e, além de ser um playboyzinho, manda muito bem no sk8, ganhando de cara a antipatia do Wu e sua galera.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 4





	1. Dono_Do_Meu_Pensamento.mp3

Acordar de manhã, comer uma coisa rápida e partir pra pista de skate do Parque da Juventude que ficava a poucas quadras de onde morava. Essa era a rotina de Wu Yifan, o chinês que havia se mudado para um novo país desde muito novo.

— Tchau, mãe! — gritou antes de colocar o boné na cabeça e agarrar o skate encostado do lado de fora da porta antes de correr para o point com os amigos.

— Não chegue muito tarde! — ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz da mais velha ao longe. Já estava voando em cima de seu sk8.

Wu adorava a liberdade que aquela prancha com rodas lhe proporcionava, e se pudesse, viveria dessa mesma forma pelo resto de sua vida. Ter quinze anos era o máximo!

— Uuuh... — Chanyeol fez um gracejo assim que colocou os olhos no melhor amigo. — O tigrão chegou, pessoal — com um cumprimento de brothers, eles se cumprimentaram, Wu pisou na ponta de seu skate e ele pulou direto para sua mão livre enquanto cumprimentava o restante dos amigos.

Eram um grupo até que grande, e sempre se encontravam ali para vadiarem juntos. Eram uns baderneiros curtindo as férias, iniciadas naquela semana, o máximo que podiam.

— E aí, seus porras, estavam tristes pensando que eu não vinha? — o chinês brincou.

— Claro que não, você praticamente mora aqui, caralho — Sehun, o mais novo do grupo, não mentiu. Yifan sempre estava por ali, faça chuva ou sol, sempre que o Juventude estava aberto, lá estava ele.

— O que posso fazer se esse é o melhor lugar dessa cidade de merda? — Baekhyun e Jongdae assentiram com a informação, arrumando seus bonés antes de caminharem todos juntos para a piscina onde gostavam de se aventurar em manobras radicais.

Risadas em meio a Ollies malfeitos, tentativas de Kickflip falhas — por parte dos novatos —, esse era um resumo de como eram as tardes daqueles garotos.

— Ei, bora pro Burgguer's? — Baekhyun sugeriu quando olhou no relógio no pulso e constatou passar das quatro da tarde. O tempo voava quando estava com os amigos.

— Só bora — Yifan passou um dos braços pelo pescoço do mais novo e caminhou com os demais até a saída do parque, onde subiram em seus skates indo a caminho da lanchonete de sempre. O senhor Zhang nem mesmo se surpreendia ao ver aquele monte de garotos adentrando seu estabelecimento em meio a algazarras, já estava acostumado.

Comeram, brigaram pelas últimas batatas fritas e riram de bobagens enquanto pagavam a conta e se despediam na porta do Burgguer's; cada um indo para a casa cedo o bastante para não levarem bronca das mães e ainda terem um tempinho para tomar banho antes do jantar.

A rotina de Wu Yifan era assim, e ele adoraria que continuasse da mesma maneira até o fim das férias. Porém, às vezes o destino tem planos diferentes.

**[...]**

Mais um dia tinha começado e, como de costume, estava a caminho do Juventude. Por coincidência, havia esbarrado em Chanyeol e Baekhyun no meio do caminho, o Byun tinha dormido na casa do Park na noite anterior.

— Caralho, Park, nem chamou os parça pra tua festinha do pijama — brincou, vendo o melhor amigo rir sem graça e Baekhyun corar. Até estranhou, mas deixou para lá e nada disse, só voltou a remar no skate assim como os outros dois.

O vento balançava a camiseta larga conforme ganhava velocidade. Sua mania de usar roupas uns bons números maiores que si fazia-o parecer ainda mais magro do que realmente era, assim como os amigos que estavam junto a si.

— O tempo tá perfeito hoje — Chanyeol disse assim que passaram a entrada, diminuindo a velocidade com a qual surfavam no asfalto do parque. O céu estava azulzinho e o sol já brilhava forte naquele início de verão.

— Realzão — Baekhyun assentiu, já descendo do skate e pisando na ponta para que ele pulasse, pegando-o e colocando debaixo do braço só então notando que a borda da piscina, onde costumavam se encontrar com os demais, estava cheia de gente. — Tem evento hoje aqui? Tá lotado — franziu o cenho.

— Não ouvi nada sobre isso — Yifan tinha a mesma expressão que Baekhyun no rosto, já pedindo licença para o pessoal a fim de se aproximar e ver o que raios estava acontecendo.

Geralmente as pessoas ficavam aglomeradas quando ele e Chanyeol — os melhores skatistas daquela pista, modéstia à parte — estavam fazendo manobras, mas ambos haviam acabado de chegar.

Somente quando estava na borda conseguira ver o motivo daquele alvoroço todo: um garoto, que nunca havia visto antes, estava ali, se mostrando como se fosse o rei da pista. _“Exibido”_ , Yifan pensou, já torcendo o nariz quando o garoto terminou e foi ovacionado pelo pessoal. Inaceitável. Já o havia odiado.

— Mano, vocês viram? — Jongdae chegou junto aos demais, depois que a galera se dispersou, com a mesma expressão que o chinês alto tinha no rosto.

— Que metido da porra! — Sehun estava ao lado do Kim, já de capacete e todos os demais aparatos de proteção colocados, e apertava o truck de seu skate com força. — Mal chegou e já fica se exibindo.

— Quem é ele? Nunca vi esse garoto aqui — Chanyeol, diferente de todos ali, estava com o rosto mais sereno, curioso na realidade.

— Ele se mudou pra minha rua — Minseok, que raramente aparecia no Juventude por já ser mais velho e estar ocupado com a faculdade, disse com o fecho do capacete aberto enquanto arrumava os óculos no rosto. — Ouvi dizer que a família dele veio da capital, ricos e tal — prendeu o fecho, conferindo se não estava apertado demais. Fazia mó cota desde a última vez que conseguiu colar na pista, a vida de universitário lhe comendo vivo. Graças a Deus estava, finalmente, de férias após tantas provas. — O pai dele tem um carrão de dar inveja, mano — contou. — Fino do fino, sem zoar — foi para a borda e se lançou, deixando os meninos mais novos para trás.

— Filhinho de papai ainda por cima — Sehun parecia empenhado em odiar o novato, mas uma coisa é certa: ninguém ali suportava filhinhos de papai. — Não acredito que tem um mauricinho na nossa área.

— Talvez seja bom a gente ir falar com ele? — Baekhyun questionou, recebendo olhares feios por parte da maioria.

— Tá louco, Byun? Quero nem papo com esse mané — Jongdae foi logo tirando o corpo fora. Não queria nenhum tipo de contato com gente riquinha e metida a besta. Tinha um preconceito fodido com o pessoal mais bem de vida, preferia a galera mais humilde. — Deve falar difícil e ser um porre.

Porém, antes que pudesse continuar ouvindo as lamúrias do Kim, Yifan seguiu para onde o novato estava sendo paparicado pelas garotas e garotos que o acharam incrível, sendo seguido pelos amigos que encaravam o mauricinho com expressões nada amigáveis no rosto da maioria — Baekhyun ainda achava meio precipitado odiar o garoto sendo que ainda não sabia nada sobre ele.

O garoto que havia roubado a cena era baixinho, não parecia ter nem mesmo 1,70 de altura, tinha os olhos grandes e lábios mais grossos — mas, apesar dos traços, seu rosto ainda carregava uma suavidade única —, vestia roupas no mesmo estilo dos outros garotos e também tinha o boné de aba reta virado para trás e fones de ouvido, porém, diferente dos demais, tudo em seu visual era nitidamente caro. As melhores marcas vestiam o garoto, até mesmo o skate fora montado com as peças top de linha, sonho de muitos, mas realidade de poucos — Jongdae que o diga, pra ter qualquer aparato daqueles teria de economizar durante uns seis meses, no mínimo!

Yifan arqueou a sobrancelha quando o baixinho afastou as pessoas que o rodeavam e, depois de medir o Wu de cima a baixo, deu um sorrisinho de lado ao retirar os fones do ouvido.

Se antes o chinês ainda tinha alguma dúvida, fora completamente sanada depois de tal reação. Além de um mauricinho filho da puta que mamava na mesada gorda dos pais, era um debochado, e se tem uma coisa que Yifan odiava, essa coisa era gente debochada.

— Fala, mano — a voz de tom mais grave não combinava em nada com a aparência, e a simpatia em puxar assunto era uma coisa que o chinês não esperava. Simpatia, uma ova! Falsidade do caralho, isso sim. — Sou Do Kyungsoo, disseram que vocês são meio que os donos desse lugar. Maneiro. Me mudei pra cá essa semana e-

— Foda-se — o chinês logo o cortou, vendo a expressão sorridente sumir do rosto alheio. — Tô pouco me fodendo pra quem você é e de onde você veio, bom que te falaram que a gente que manda nessa porra aqui, e, só pra deixar bem claro, odeio pessoas da sua laia, então não se mete com a minha galera — Kyungsoo tinha a expressão fechada e o cenho franzido. A mão fechada em punhos que se apertava a cada palavra que o outro pronunciava. — Não fica no nosso caminho, seu mauricinho de merda — Sehun sorria como um maníaco enquanto tinha sua pose altiva, adorando Yifan umas quinze vezes mais só pelo chega pra lá que ele havia dado no Do. Mas, diferente do que eles pensavam, o mais baixo não ficou quieto.

— Vocês são uns arrombados do caralho, achei que seria daora falar com vocês e fazer amizade — deu uma risada soprada. — Tô nem aí que você se sente o rei do mundo, ou se a minha roupa te incomoda, aqui é a porra de um lugar público e eu não vou sair só porque você quer.

— Tá querendo arranjar briga, meu irmão?! — Sehun realmente ia pra cima de Kyungsoo arrancar a expressão inabalável no rosto dele no soco, mas fora impedido por Chanyeol que o segurou.

— Não quero merda nenhuma com vocês — deixou claro.

— Então não se mete — Yifan tomou a voz da conversa novamente.

— Nem vou, quero mais que vocês se fodam — deu de ombros, colocando a ponta do skate que segurava no chão. Yifan teve de se segurar para não perder a cabeça como o Oh quando o Do novamente lhe encarou de cima a baixo antes de mergulhar em cima da prancha e sair do outro lado, já longe do grupo.

Kyungsoo tremia levemente, coração batia apressado dentro do peito enquanto ele caminhava até outro ponto da pista de skate. Yifan o acompanhou com os olhos, mesmo nas rampas e corrimões o garoto era muito bom e ganhava a atenção fácil do pessoal. Odiou-o um pouco mais por ser tão talentoso.

— Vocês viram que filho da puta?! — Jongdae questionava ultrajado. — Mal chegou e já colocou as asinhas de fora, puta merda!

— Quero deitar esse maluco na porrada — Sehun ainda estava alterado, completamente puto e deixando tal estado de espírito bem explícito.

— Calma, mano — Chanyeol interviu. — De nada adianta se estressar por isso. O cara pode até ser um riquinho, mas ele tem razão quando diz que o Juventude é um espaço público. A gente não pode expulsar o cara daqui.

— Infelizmente — Jongdae alfinetou. Um silêncio seguiu durante alguns segundos. — Não vai falar nada, China? — a atenção se voltou para o Wu, que ainda acompanhava o outro com o olhar. O maldito fazia manobras difíceis parecerem fáceis, desenrolava uma atrás da outra sem muitas falhas. — Wu! — Yifan estalou a língua, tirando o boné e colocando novamente na cabeça.

— Falar o quê, caralho? Park tá certo, não posso fazer nada — deu de ombros. — Não gostei dele, mas foda-se — deu de ombros —, não tô aqui pra fazer amizade com esse fodido — deixou claro e, assim como muitos fizeram antes de si, se posicionou na borda com um pé segurando o skate, pronto para subir em cima ao se deslizar para dentro da piscina. Olhou na direção dos outros por cima do ombro. — Vão ficar aí parados? — sorriu pequeno quando os amigos se apressaram a acompanhá-lo e fazerem o mesmo, todos dando voltas pelo fundo da piscina com uma manobra ou outra ao pegarem impulso para quase saírem, voltando com ainda mais velocidade.

O incômodo ainda permanecia, porque _sabiam_ que Kyungsoo estava por ali também, mas ainda riam quando algum dos amigos errava uma manobra ou acabava caindo por um deslize ridículo — Jongdae mesmo era todo ralado porque vivia usando o pé errado na traseira do skate.

— Parem de rir, porra! — grunhiu, mal se contendo também. — Ow, bora pro Burgguer's, mó fome, cachorrera — sugeriu.

Já se passava das quatro da tarde quando eles deixaram a pista pra trás. Yifan até tinha esquecido a existência de Kyungsoo. Ao menos até entrar na lanchonete e ver o cretino sentado justo na mesa deles.

O dono do estabelecimento, Yixing, pressentiu que a confusão estava formada, uma vez que os garotos eram clientes fixos, estavam ali, literalmente, todos os dias, e pelo olhar que notou nos recém-chegados, boa coisa não aconteceria se não interferisse.

— Jun — chamou o garoto que trabalhava para si, Junmyeon tinha uns dezessete anos. — Já vai fritando dez porções de batata — disse, vendo o mais novo arregalar levemente os olhos, mas concordou.

— Certo, chefe! — assentiu e começou com o trabalho dado.

O chinês se colocou à frente do grupo antes que a briga começasse, sorrindo de modo mecânico enquanto olhava para os garotos.

— E aí, garotos, tudo em cima? — riu, mesmo que sem real humor. — Vocês chegaram num momento muito bom! Sabiam que hoje estamos com promoção de batata frita? Na compra de uma porção, você ganha outra de graça, não é daora? — fez um sinal para Junmyeon já começar servindo o balcão. — E olha só, se não é o Jun já servindo vocês ali? — quando o grupo se virou para ver, Yixing tratou de já os empurrar para o local, conseguindo com sucesso. — Fiquem à vontade — sorriu antes de voltar para trás do mesmo balcão quando viu que os meninos já estavam acomodados.

Junmyeon sorriu enquanto colocava as batatas e os lanches de sempre no balcão, sentindo as bochechas arderem de uma maneira vergonhosa quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Sehun. O garoto era uns anos mais novo que si, por isso, apenas ajeitou os óculos e voltou com suas obrigações. Já o Oh, nem notava, estava ocupado demais devorando as batatas como se nunca mais fosse ver tal comida na vida.

Entretanto, apenas da suposta “promoção”, Yifan percebeu que na verdade, o Zhang estava fazendo isso por não querer confusão, mas mesmo assim, assim que ele virou as costas, colou junto à mesa — que era deles — onde Kyungsoo comia um lanche e bebia milk-shake de morango com o pensamento longe. Ao menos até notar a presença alheia e encará-lo, se surpreendendo momentaneamente.

— Que merda você quer? — mais uma vez mediu o garoto alto de cima a baixo, antes de desviar o olhar para fora da janela, coisa que fez com que o chinês trincasse o maxilar.

— Quero que você pare de ser um intrometido da porra — grunhiu. — Olha, pode fazer a merda que você quiser, mas se eu chegar com os caras aqui e te encontrar na nossa mesa de novo, não vou ficar só nas palavras — nisso ele já tinha a mão espalmada na mesa e se curvava ameaçadoramente. Quando Kyungsoo virou o rosto e deu de cara com ele, até se afastou um pouco pela surpresa. Os olhos de Yifan eram afiados — Está avisado — nada mais disse, apenas se afastou e se juntou aos demais, que riam e badernavam como de costume.

Kyungsoo até abaixou o lanche que comia, encarando o grupo de amigos e percebendo que, porra!, tinha azar pra caramba. Tinha de se sentar justamente na mesa deles? Definitivamente qualquer possibilidade de amizade com aquele pessoal estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

— Bela forma de se entrosar, Do — murmurou para si mesmo antes de revirar os olhos e suspirar derrotado. Voltou a comer seu lanche, já sem toda a animação de antes, querendo terminar logo e ir para a nova casa.

Wu viu quando o Do se foi, subindo no skate e sumindo do seu campo de visão depressa. Esperava do fundo do coração que ele parasse de se meter onde não era chamado.

Naquela noite antes de dormir, Yifan pensou a respeito de Kyungsoo.


	2. Tamo_Aí_Na_Atividade.mp3

Nos dias seguintes, parecia que a vida estava colocando Yifan e Kyungsoo no mesmo lugar de propósito. Parecia até magia negra.

Em um dia se esbarraram no banheiro, no outro, tiveram os pedidos trocados no Burgguer’s por desatenção de Junmyeon que conversava animado com Sehun antes de entregar os pratos, num outro, acabaram trocando de skate por poucos segundos depois de discutirem sobre quem havia chegado na rampa grande primeiro.

Os xingamentos cabeludos seguiam até que um dos dois cansasse e desistisse, virando a cara e ficando o mais longe possível um do outro, coisa que já estava virando rotina para todos que eram frequentes no Juventude.

— Vai se foder! É claro que meu 360 triple flip é melhor que o seu! Tu errou ele todas as vezes, meu irmão — uma galera estava no Burgguer's aquele dia, inclusive Yifan e Kyungsoo, que discutiam mesmo estando em mesas diferentes.

— Seu cu! — bradou, batendo a mão na mesa de forma estrondosa, mas as conversas eram tão altas que isso sequer atraiu a atenção de alguém. — Se acha que eu não faço direito é porque nunca me viu de verdade. Sou bem melhor do que você imagina, porra — mostrou o dedo do meio, desviando de uma batata frita jogada por Yifan. Mesmo sendo inimigos, estavam sempre nos mesmo lugares, que era quase como se fizesse parte do grupo. Sehun e Jongdae não estavam gostando disso.

— Vão se foder, vocês dois — o mais novo disse de mau humor, se levantando da mesa e indo no balcão conversar com Junmyeon. Estava de saco cheio de Kyungsoo sempre tão perto ultimamente. O Wu viu o amigo sair, voltando a comer o lanche mais tranquilo.

O Do estava sozinho na mesa ao lado, enquanto os outros se aglomeravam na mesa de sempre. Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam lado a lado. Ultimamente estavam muito juntos, dormindo na casa um do outro e tudo mais, Yifan sentia-se perdendo o melhor amigo.

— Ei, Chanyeol, que tal a gente ir pro Juventude de noite? Igual a gente fazia antes — sugeriu, vendo o Park sorrir meio amarelo e limpar a garganta.

— Hoje? É que... eu combinei de dormir no Baek — coçou a nuca, meio sem graça. Yifan semicerrou os olhos, apontando acusadoramente para o Byun, que piscou várias vezes.

— Está tentando roubar meu melhor amigo, Baekhyun? — o outro riu, o rosto ficando vermelho enquanto negava com a cabeça e as mãos.

— Não estou... _roubando_ seu melhor amigo — afirmou, mas algo em seu tom deixou Yifan inquieto. Baekhyun riu, até empurrando o Park. — Toma, pode ficar — ambos riram e aquele sentimento de antes logo se dissipou. Seus amigos ainda pareciam os mesmos e tudo estava bem.

— Ah, vem aqui com o tigrão! — deu um tapa de leve na nuca do Park e bagunçou o cabelo do melhor amigo enquanto fingia um mata leão. Até Jongdae ria, observando os amigos enquanto descansava a cabeça no punho fechado. Ali, Yifan sentia que estava em casa.

Na outra mesa, Kyungsoo, vez ou outra, olhava de rabo de olho para Yifan, sentindo um pouco de inveja. Porém, tudo o que fez foi terminar seu lanche em silêncio, pagar e sair, mesmo que a cabeça estivesse cheia de coisas. O chinês viu o Do ir embora, sentindo o clima ficar menos tenso automaticamente. Parecia que as coisas ficavam tensas sempre que o outro estava por perto e isso deixava o Wu inquieto, de certa forma.

Mais uma vez passou um tempo pensando no Do antes de dormir.

**[...]**

Ter quinze anos às vezes poderia ser um porre, mas Yifan nem poderia reclamar tanto, afinal tinha até que bastante liberdade mesmo com a pouca idade. Por isso, quando disse que ia dar uma volta pelo bairro à noite daquele dia, a mãe só pediu para que ele tivesse cuidado e não voltasse tarde para casa.

Então, lá estava o chinês em cima de seu skate passeando pela rua que era iluminada pelos postes de luz. Já que estava próximo, decidiu dar uma passadinha no Juventude, estava se sentindo misteriosamente disposto naquele final de tarde.

Desceu do skate logo na entrada do parque, optando por caminhar sozinho para espairecer. Até respirou fundo em um certo momento.

O Juventude existia desde que a cidade foi fundada, sofrendo apenas algumas reformas em prol do melhor para a comunidade. Ele ganhou vários metros da área onde, agora, estavam as pistas, mas também tinha uma grande quantidade de árvores e zonas verdes perfeitas para piqueniques e fins de semana com a família — Yifan mesmo já viera várias vezes com a mãe deitar na grama e olhar as nuvens quando era mais novo.

O negócio é que o Juventude estava presente na vida do Wu desde muito cedo, passando a se tornar cada vez mais depois que o chinês descobriu no skate uma nova paixão. E, apesar de passar quase que integralmente seu tempo na piscina ou nas rampas, conhecia o parque de cabo a rabo como a palma de sua mão e sabia que naquele horário, mesmo que o parque estivesse sempre aberto, quase ninguém andava por ali. Por isso, quando ouviu as vozes conhecidas seguidas de sons de beijo, não conseguiu se refrear antes de ir para de onde vinham.

Wu se escondeu atrás do carvalho centenário, seu tronco sendo grosso o suficiente para que não notassem sua presença ali. Foi então que viu, não muito longe dali, o melhor amigo abraçado a Baekhyun. E ele sabia que era o Byun, porque este havia pintado o cabelo recentemente de vermelho berrante.

Yifan cobriu a boca, espantando quando o abraço deu lugar a um beijo apaixonado. E, pelo visto, não era a primeira vez que faziam isso, porque a língua dos dois pareciam se conhecer muitíssimo bem. Caralho! Fazia pouco tempo que tinha perdido o bvl, saber que Chanyeol estava ficando com alguém e não tinha lhe contado era quase tão chocante quanto esse alguém ser Baekhyun, que também era um garoto e amigo dos dois.

Chanyeol era gay? Como gays faziam... _você sabe..._? Sempre achou que as pessoas só _virassem_ gays depois de mais velhas, por isso ver o amigo aos beijos com outro garoto com apenas quinze anos era assustador e ele não conseguia entender. Assim, só saiu correndo, pouco se importando se o barulho dos galhos secos pudesse o denunciar do que havia visto.

Quando chegou em casa, tudo o que fez foi cair na cama e tentar dormir, torcendo para que fosse apenas um delírio.

No fim, passou a noite toda em claro e não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.

**[...]**

Yifan estava puto. Acordou assim, e saiu de casa da mesma maneira. Dormira pouco e todos sabiam só de olhar, buscando ficar longe dele o máximo possível.

— Mano, olha a cara do Wu — Jongdae comentou quando o chinês chegou no Juventude duas horas depois do costume. — Não sei vocês, mas eu nem vou chegar perto, fui! — e saiu vazado, optando por praticar com seu skate em uma rampa longe.

— O que será que aconteceu? — Sehun questionou mais para ele mesmo, vista que tanto Chanyeol quanto Baekhyun estavam distantes naquele dia. — Deve ter sido algo sério para tirar o sono dele, mas tenho medo de perguntar... — continuou falando sozinho.

Baekhyun estava com medo e Chanyeol não sabia o que fazer para acalmar o namorado. O Byun não queria ser taxado de aberração e isso o inquietava, tanto que as palavras dos garotos entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro. O único melhorzinho era o Park, mas até ele sabia que quando Yifan estava daquele jeito o melhor que faziam era ficar longe.

Todos sabiam.

Todos, exceto Kyungsoo.

O Do havia dormido muitíssimo bem naquela noite, por isso, quando chegou ao parque estava radiante. Vestia suas comuns roupas caras e tênis de marca, ostentando o shape lançamento e os rolamentos novos da _EXODUS_ , a top #1 no mundo dos skatistas. Aproveitou que Yifan estava sozinho, decidindo se exibir um pouco.

Havia se tornado um hábito provocar um ao outro mostrando o quão bons eram naquilo que faziam — e Kyungsoo era ótimo acima da média. Fez questão de realizar as manobras complexas que sabia bem em frente onde o Wu estava sentado, conseguindo a atenção dele exatamente como queria. Aquilo o incentivava ainda mais, e, no meio de uma das peripécias que executava em cima da prancha, acabou dando um sorrisinho debochado para o chinês.

Se o Do soubesse que nos dias que Yifan não dormia bem o recomendado era se manter longe, jamais teria começado aquelas provocações. Porque para Yifan aquela fora a gota d’água. Toda a raiva que estava sentindo canalizou em Kyungsoo, e, de repente, todas as coisas que estavam lhe dando nos nervos eram culpa do novato recém-chegado da cidade grande. Por isso, fez questão de o pegar pelo colarinho e apertar o deixando na ponta dos pés para que pudesse olhar nos seus olhos. Kyungsoo ficou com um pouco de medo pela forma como eles faiscavam raivosos.

— Tá maluco, cara?! Quer levar um sacode, aqui, na frente de todo mundo?! — seu tom era alto, ele praticamente gritava, quase espumando. O Do tentou se afastar, mas o chinês era incrivelmente forte quando com raiva.

— Me larga! — bradou. Nisso, a atenção do pessoal já estava neles e Jongdae, que já vinha na direção do Wu para lhe mostrar um cartaz que lhe chamou a atenção, apertou o passo a ponto de correr, grudando no braço do amigo para que soltasse o outro. Até largou o papel grande de qualquer jeito no chão, pisando em cima sem querer.

— Wu, solta ele! — gritou. Chanyeol também havia chegado, empurrando o maior para longe, finalmente libertando o Do do aperto, que tossiu um pouco sem ar jogado no chão e com o corpo trêmulo.

— Você tá louco?! — Chanyeol perguntou e Baekhyun se abaixou para conferir se estava tudo ok com o garoto. O Park odiou a forma como haviam se tornado o centro das atenções, tratando de dispersar o pessoal: — O que estão olhando?! O show acabou, saiam! — quem ainda estava prestando atenção, saiu, e tudo voltava a sua normalidade. Olhou para o chinês, que não encarava ninguém, com o cenho franzido. — Que merda deu em você? — o outro revirou os olhos, ainda bufando com uma raiva repentina incontrolável.

— Tá tudo bem? — Yifan ouviu Baekhyun perguntar ao Do e aquilo elevou novamente sua fúria.

— Esse filho da puta debochado me provoca e você ainda fica se importando com ele? Tomar no cu! — encarava, agora, os dois de frente. Kyungsoo já estava de pé quando Yifan se aproximou novamente, com Chanyeol impedindo com o braço que ele grudasse no pescoço do menor novamente. O chinês apontou o dedo bem no rosto do Do antes de começar a falar — Você é um pau no cu e eu te odeio! — tinha tanta raiva no olhar e no tom do Wu que Kyungsoo sentiu-se realmente mal, pela primeira vez, com aquelas palavras.

O maior desviou os olhos do Do, pairando no chão e vendo ali a oportunidade perfeita para se livrar daquela pedra no sapato. Era o cartaz que Jongdae havia trazido na intenção de mostrar o evento que ele estava esperando desde o início do ano: o campeonato de skate na cidade vizinha. E ali estava sua chance perfeita, mesmo que fosse movido pela raiva que sentia no momento.

— Me dá esse cartaz — pediu a Jongdae, que olhou para baixo notando ser o anúncio da competição que deixara cair antes. Yifan passou os olhos rapidamente antes de segurá-lo com uma mão e apontar o evento com a outra. — Aqui — mostrou. — Não aguento mais você, então vamos fazer um acordo — o desprezo na voz continuou deixando o Do mal, tanto que seu peito doía machucado. — Vamos competir — sugeriu. — Mas, quem perder o campeonato, vai ter de entregar o skate pro ganhador e nunca mais pisar no Juventude de novo — todos os amigos de Wu ficaram surpreso, entretanto Kyungsoo se manteve com a mesma expressão.

— Wu, isso não é exagero? — Sehun, mesmo que odiasse Kyungsoo, era sensato o suficiente para ver o quão demais aquilo era. — Entregar o skate... nunca mais pisar aqui... não acha qu-

— Tudo bem — Kyungsoo o cortou. — Eu aceito o desafio. Se eu perder, nunca mais volto aqui e te entrego meu skate — estendeu a mão que fora logo agarrada pelo Wu, firmando aquele acordo idiota demais até para eles. — Mas, até que a competição aconteça, quero poder treinar aqui numa boa, belê?

— Já é — sorriu malvado. — Aproveita seus últimos dias de Juventude, Do — e com uma expressão vitoriosa, Yifan juntou suas coisas e foi para a rampa mais longe de onde estavam.

Chanyeol e os outros estavam surpresos, só esperando que o chinês não surtasse caso perdesse. Wu era bom, não iria perder para Kyungsoo, certo? Queriam muito acreditar que não.

O grupo se dispersou, entretanto Kyungsoo ainda tinha os olhos um pouco perdidos. Esse era o tamanho da repulsa que Yifan sentia por si? E pensar que a primeira vez que colocou os olhos no chinês achou que pudessem ao menos ser amigos... era um tolo mesmo.

Com um suspiro de pesar, o Do ajeitou sua camiseta e subiu em seu skate. Se Yifan queria competir consigo naquilo que ele mais amava fazer, ele iria.


	3. Papo_Reto.mp3

— Mas que porra você tá fazendo aqui? — Yifan questionou imponente.

Havia acordado mais cedo naquele dia justamente por faltar apenas uma semana para a competição, queria treinar sozinho no Juventude, praticar umas manobras difíceis que seriam seu elemento surpresa. Porém, para sua própria surpresa, Kyungsoo parecia ter tido a mesma ideia, já que se esbarraram na entrada do parque pouco depois das seis da matina.

— Vim treinar. Ainda posso entrar nesse caralho quando eu quiser, cuzão — a insolência do Do irritava Yifan mais que o permitido.

— Porra! Eu preciso treinar sozinho! Não quero você bisbilhotando — disse indignado. O outro apenas revirou os olhos e continuou andando.

— Finge que eu não existo, simples.

— Já faço isso, mas mesmo assim não adianta — Kyungsoo o encarou descrente, ficando para trás quando Yifan esbarrou em si de propósito e continuou andando fingindo que nada aconteceu.

— Idiota — murmurou para si mesmo seguindo o mesmo caminho até a pista vazia.

Num acordo mútuo, Kyungsoo foi para uma das rampas enquanto Yifan fazia o mesmo do lado oposto. Se ignoraram a manhã inteira, fingindo muito bem que o outro não existia.

Entretanto, Yifan dava umas espiadas no desempenho do outro, e, por mais que Kyungsoo fosse a porra de um mauricinho rico, ainda mandava muito bem no skate. Suas manobras tinham finalização perfeita, não importando o nível de dificuldade, e ele flutuava na prancha de uma forma que parecia nem suar.

O chinês, por outro lado, sentia cada uma de suas manobras executadas no corpo, exatamente como suas dificuldades. Odiava errar, e até mesmo falhava em movimentos simples. Sentia-se como um pirralho estando pela primeira vez em cima de um skate e era horrível tal sensação. Precisava se acalmar, caso contrário, quem iria dar adeus ao Juventude e ao skate montado com muito esforço seria ele mesmo, e, porra!, isso não poderia permitir jamais.

Respirou fundo e mergulhou na rampa, tentando executar uma manobra difícil e, com sua concentração e adrenalina, conseguindo com excelência. Até Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos vendo-o realizar um 900 na rampa sem cair e se quebrar todo.

— Ca-ra-lho! — sorriu como um bocó, porque estava animado com algo feito justamente pelo cara que iria competir consigo! mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia conter a surpresa de ver aquela manobra bem na sua frente. Yifan havia dado uma volta em torno de seu próprio corpo sem cair.

Yifan riu sozinho, sentindo o olhar do outro queimar em si. Quando o encarou de volta, percebeu que ele sorria. Não entendeu porque sentiu uma cócega em seu estômago no jeito que ele abria aquele sorriso animado, era estranho, por isso, não se demorou e voltou a se concentrar assim como Kyungsoo.

Aquele momento de paz nunca acontecendo em suas cabeças.

**[...]**

Eram umas dez da manhã quando o Juventude começou a lotar. A essa hora, Yifan já estava cansado, por isso sentou-se à beira da enorme piscina sem água e grafitada por dentro ao que assistia os novatos tentarem algumas manobras ali. Do outro lado Kyungsoo fazia o mesmo.

Hora ou outra se encaravam e isso fazia o remorso de Yifan martelar com ainda mais força dentro de si. Havia exagerado e sabia disso, porém, voltar atrás era uma coisa que ele nunca fazia. Não se permitia. Por isso, ficou pensativo até ser surpreendido por seu melhor amigo.

— E aí, tigrão — o outro cumprimentou com seu toque de bro, e então o chinês se lembrou do que havia visto semanas atrás. Era estranho pensar que seu melhor amigo beijava garotos e não havia lhe contado. Chanyeol notou que o Wu estava distante, por isso achou que seria melhor tentar retomar a amizade ao que sempre foi. — Hey, tava pensando aqui comigo... faz mó cota que tu não dorme lá em casa. Bora hoje? A gente joga vídeo game até tarde, que tal? E, ah!, minha mãe disse que vai fazer lasanha na janta — mesmo que Yifan achasse estranho o amigo beijar outro cara nas horas vagas, não tinha como negar que sentia falta dos momentos maneiros que passavam juntos.

— Porra, velho... eu adoro a lasanha da sua mãe! — riram juntos. — Belê, deixa só eu passar em casa pra avisar minha coroa que eu vou pra sua casa.

— Fechou — Chanyeol assentiu, vendo que Baekhyun chegava com seu cabelo vermelho brilhando forte por conta do sol que fazia. — Oi Baek — cumprimentou não contendo um sorriso, da mesma forma que sempre fez ao falar com o Byun, mesmo que fosse a primeira vez que Yifan prestasse atenção nisso. A forma como o menor corou o fez pensar: há quanto tempo os dois estavam nisso? E como fora tão cego para não perceber o que estava rolando?

Decidiu deixar isso de lado, no momento tinha de focar na competição de skate e nos treinos para não fazer feio no dia, por isso, esvaziou a cabeça do assunto Chanyeol e Baekhyun e subiu em seu skate, fazendo aquilo que lhe motivava a sempre procurar evoluir.

A manhã não demorou a acabar e, quando menos se deu conta, logo eram quase quatro da tarde. Como de praxe, seguiram todos para o Burgguer's, onde sentaram-se na mesa de costume e pediram as mesmas coisas de sempre.

Yifan sempre fora muito consciente de seus amigos e suas personalidades, por isso, soube que alguma coisas estava errada quando Sehun ficou calado demais, nem pedindo nada antes de se despedir e dizer que precisava voltar mais cedo naquele dia. Outro que estava diferente era Junmyeon. O garoto era apenas dois anos mais velho, mas sempre estava sorridente e animado, coisa que não aconteceu naquele dia.

Mas a gota da estranheza se deu quando buscou, mesmo que inocentemente, Kyungsoo na mesa ao lado e não o encontrou. Que porra estava acontecendo? Ia até comentar com Jongdae e os outros, quando ouviu o sininho na porta denunciar um novo cliente. Não entendeu o porquê de seu coração bater rápido no peito ao constatar que era o Do. E muito menos o fato de que dentro de seus pensamentos, tudo voltou à normalidade, como se Kyungsoo presente fosse o suficiente para colocar todo o seu mundo nos eixos — mesmo que ainda estivesse um tanto preocupado com o amigo mais novo.

Mas, saindo de seus devaneios, riu da piada de Chanyeol, nem notando o tempo passar na companhia de seus parceiros. Quando deram cinco horas, Kyungsoo se foi e Yifan sugeriu que fizessem o mesmo algum momento depois.

Como o combinado, Yifan disse que passaria em casa para avisar a mãe e se despediu de Baekhyun; Chanyeol o acompanharia até em casa e depois iria para a sua própria. Mais uma vez o chinês se questionou como, caralhos, não tinha percebido e antes, afinal, os dois sempre foram muito próximos — mesmo que sequer tivesse imaginado que fosse _esse_ o nível de proximidade.

Chacoalhou a cabeça tirando os pensamentos da mente e se concentrando em remar mais rápido até sua casa. Entretanto, no caminho, viu Kyungsoo ao longe e ele estava acompanhado por um cara alto e de pele bronzeada visivelmente mais velho. Os dois sorriam e ambos estavam de skate. Parou momentaneamente os vendo executar ollies, o mais velho conseguindo com perfeição.

Yifan não entendeu muito bem o motivo de sentir seu peito comprimir de um jeito ruim quando viu o Do sorrindo genuinamente feliz. Parecia ciúmes... mas, eles sequer eram amigos para ter tal sentimento. O coração falhou uma batida quando viu os dois se abraçarem forte e o mais velho o tirar do chão. Kyungsoo sorria abertamente, de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto antes.

Os dois voltaram a fazer manobras mais simples e Yifan achou que já era suficiente.

— Foda-se — murmurou sozinho enquanto continuava seu caminho até sua casa.

A senhora Wu deu as recomendações de sempre, pedindo para que o filho não fosse dormir tão tarde e que se comportasse para não dar trabalho para os Park. Yifan assentiu, ainda um tanto aéreo antes de colocar a alça da mochila no ombro e, novamente, de skate remar até a casa do melhor amigo.

Chanyeol morava a algumas quadras de sua casa. A real é que todos os amigos eram praticamente vizinhos, por isso, nem demorou a chegar já tocando a campainha. Foi recebido por Yoora, irmã mais velha do Park.

— Yifan, entra aí — deu espaço para o garoto que agradeceu e entrou na casa após deixar o skate na porta ao lado do de Chanyeol. — Ele tá no banho, mas pode esperar no quarto.

— Quando o jantar ficar pronto, eu te chamo, querido — sorriu ao ver a mãe do amigo, não se contendo e dando o abraço apertado nela. Além de tudo, era sua madrinha.

Não se demorou muito ali, subindo para o corredor onde ficavam os quartos e entrando na porta cheia de adesivos e placas de “proibida a entrada” sem bater. Fez uma cara de reprovação ao ver o melhor amigo de bunda de fora enquanto vestia uma calça de moletom.

— Que nojo, mano — disse, recebendo um dedo do meio e uma risadinha em resposta. Fez o caminho até a cama grande do amigo e se jogou ali, já sem os tênis surrados e ficou olhando para o teto que tinha estrelinhas — elas costumavam brilhar no escuro, mas perderam essa habilidade com o passar dos anos.

— Achei que ia demorar mais — o amigo disse, terminando de vestir a camiseta velha e sentando-se no colchão, empurrando as pernas do outro para que pudesse encostar na parede.

— Minha velha não me alugou hoje, por isso tô aqui agora — encarou Chanyeol, vendo-o pegar o violão velho e dedilhar uma música qualquer. O Park mandava bem, sempre gostou de música e Yifan sabia que se ele quisesse, poderia ir longe naquilo. — Quando vai pegar uma guitarra? — ele sorriu, parando o que tocava para responder.

— Nem sei, mano. Minha mãe já me jogou um balde de água fria, falou que esse ano nem dá — disse com uma careta. — Tu sabe que eu queria trabalhar, mas até o ano que vem não rola.

— Foda — lamentou. — ‘Cê sabe que se eu fosse rico, te dava uma de presente né? — disse com um sorriso e o Park o chutou de leve.

— Cala a boca — os dois sorriram um pro outro. Chanyeol abandonou o instrumento do lado da cama, onde ele estava anteriormente. — Valeu, cara. Bora jogar uma partida de _FIFA_? — desviou o assunto. Era muito estranho serem tão sentimentais um com o outro, por mais que soubesse o quanto se gostavam. Eram melhores amigos, afinal.

— o 98? Bora — sorriu, se levantando até estar acomodado em frente à TV do quarto de Chanyeol e aceitando o controle transparente já pronto para detonar o amigo no _Nintendo 64_ se não fosse Yoora interrompendo para avisar que o jantar estava pronto. A partida podia esperar mais um pouco.

**[...]**

Yifan encarava o teto deitado no chão e esperando o Park terminar aquela fase de _Resident Evil 2_ para lhe passar o controle. Desviou o olhar para a cama do amigo, acabando por lembrar da vez que esbarrou com ele e Baekhyun, no dia que o Byun havia dormido na casa do Park. Teriam eles já feito _aquilo_? Então se lembrou do que viu no Juventude e não conseguiu deixar de encarar o amigo imaginando-o beijando outro garoto, ficando meio receoso por isso e um pouco desacreditado. Poderia ter se enganado, não? Poderia estar todo travado ao lado do outro e nem mesmo ter sido ele lá junto de Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tagarelava praticamente sozinho, mas acabou percebendo o quão aéreo o amigo estava quando lhe fez uma pergunta e não teve resposta. Virou-se para Yifan o notando com uma expressão um tanto assustada no rosto do outro por ter sido tão repentino.

— Fan? Tá tudo bem? — ele assentiu nervoso e pegou o controle, tentando se distrair, mas o chinês não conseguia tirar a cena daquele dia, e os pensamentos que foram muito além, de sua cabeça. Chanyeol apenas suspirou e retirou o controle da mão do amigo e deixou de lado. Estava na hora de falar. — Sei que você viu a gente aquele dia no Juventude à noite.

— _Que_? — perguntou sentindo-se exposto. — Não sei do que tá falando, Park.

— Claro que sabe — Chanyeol fechou os olhos momentaneamente. — Eu e o Baek nos beijando. Sabemos que você viu...

— Eu... — viu o melhor amigo e notou sua mão trêmula. Devia ser difícil para ele, por isso só soltou o ar e assentiu, estando novamente com o semblante mais sério. — Eu vi sim — ele disse, vendo o outro erguer o olhar e lhe encarar. — Por que não me disse que era gay? Eu... _eu achei que fosse seu melhor amigo_ — falou sussurrando. Chanyeol riu do amigo tentando ser discreto e respirou mais calmo.

— Não é como se eu tivesse descoberto há tanto tempo assim, e você _é_ meu melhor amigo, porra.

— _Então por que não me contou que tava pegando o Baekhyun? —_ continuou naquele tom sussurrado, sendo empurrado de leve pelo outro.

— Não precisa sussurrar assim, minha família sabe.

— Tá falando sério?

— Claro, né, porra — tentou ignorar a forma como o chinês lhe encarava como se fosse um mentiroso filho da puta. — É sério, mano! — garantiu. — Minha mãe... ela pegou a gente se beijando e nem tive como negar... — contou e Yifan jurou ter visto o rosto do outro meio vermelho. — Hoje ela gosta mais dele do que de mim, acredita? — tentou quebrar a tensão, mas o chinês ainda estava muito surpreso.

— Ela aceitou de boas? — perguntou, vendo o outro confirmar.

— Disse que o importante era que eu fosse feliz. Só pediu pra eu tomar cuidado e ser discreto porque sabe como as pessoas são e não queria que eu sofresse preconceito.

— Wow, isso é bom.

— Ótimo! — corrigiu. — Os pais do Baek não sabem, e por enquanto é melhor... — o Wu viu a forma como os olhos do amigo ficaram distantes. Talvez eles tivessem medo do que pudesse acontecer caso se assumissem. Podia não saber como os gays se descobriam, mas uma coisa que sempre teve noção é do quanto as pessoas julgavam quem gostava de gente do mesmo sexo. Ainda era um tabu muito grande.

— Eu imagino... — divagou e Chanyeol sorriu pequeno apesar de ter o semblante preocupado.

— Espero que a nossa amizade continue a mesma... eu não quero perder isso, sabe? — Yifan gargalhou, achando graça.

— Olha, se tu acha que vai se livrar de mim só porque é viado, tu é muito otário mesmo — brincou, sorrindo quando a expressão do Park suavizou. — Somos irmãos, cara. Nada vai mudar isso, nem o fato de você beijar garotos — Chanyeol sorriu, sentindo os olhos marejarem um tanto. Wu abriu os braços, chamando o outro para um abraço que foi aceito depois de um charmezinho.

O chinês falava sério. Jamais terminaria uma amizade por conta de algo tão bobo.

Agora, já deitado no colchão ao lado da cama de Chanyeol, Yifan ficava pensativo olhando para o teto antes de abrir a boca para sanar aquela dúvida.

— Como você descobriu que estava gostando de garotos? — achou que nem seria respondido, mas o Park farfalhou nos lençóis e colocou o rosto de forma que pudesse encarar o melhor amigo. Estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

— Acho que quando eu passei a pensar demais no sorriso dele, ou em como ele ficava bonito quando estava se divertindo. Quando me dei conta, eu já estava me sentindo muito bem quando estávamos perto um do outro e meu coração batia forte demais para ser só um sentimento de amigo — sorriu, lembrando de como havia sido engraçada a cara que Baekhyun fez quando se confessou e o beijou. — Quando a gente se beijou parecia que meu coração ia pifar de tão rápido que ele batia. Mas, por que tá me perguntando isso? — Yifan apenas virou de costas para o amigo e ficou pensativo. Chanyeol achou suspeito, mas nada disse, apenas fez o mesmo e fechou os olhos para dormir.

Yifan não conseguiu pregar os olhos durante um bom tempo.


	4. Lugar_Ao_Sol.mp3

Aquele último dia antes da competição estava sendo muito tenso, tanto para Yifan e Kyungsoo quanto para todo o restante dos amigos do Wu.

— Tá preparado pra entregar o skate, Do? — o chinês gracejou enquanto bebia água da garrafinha de Sehun. Estava fazendo muito calor aquele dia.

— Eu que devia perguntar isso. Tu é ruim pra porra, Wu — fazia o mesmo, secando a própria garrafa até sentir o bolso da calça larga vibrar. Tirou o celular recém ganho e atendeu, deixando todos ali perto de olhos arregalados porque ele tinha um fodendo celular! Quem tinha celular em plenos 2000 sem ralar pra caralho por um? — Tá legal, pai... já entendi, te vejo daqui a pouco então — encerrou a ligação, só então notando as expressões surpresas dos garotos. — Que foi? — questionou voltando a guardar o Nokia 3310 de capinha colorida no bolso.

— Você é mesmo um burguesinho de bosta — Jongdae acusou, sentindo, de repente, a mesma raiva misturada com inveja de quando botou os olhos no Do pela primeira vez.

— Mas eu não pedi pra ganhar isso.

— Pior ainda! Porra, mano, nunca na vida que meus pais iam me dar um celular... ainda mais um tão recente — o Kim completou, ainda invejoso. — Deve ser muito bom ter as coisas assim, de mão beijada.

— Relaxa, Dae. Tu pode não ter um celular, mas pelo menos tem a gente: amigos de verdade — Sehun alfinetou, fazendo o interior de Kyungsoo se revirar em mágoa. Até desviou os olhos para Yifan, mas ele parecia o repudiar assim como o outro. O peito doeu e ele mordeu o lábio inferior tentando controlar a vontade repentina de chorar.

Vendo que os garotos ainda estavam com as mesmas expressões, e aparentemente nada diriam, pegou o skate e saiu. Erro seu imaginar que tinha conseguido alguma amizade ali. Era um tolo.

Foi o caminho todo até sua casa sentindo-se angustiado e triste, deixando o aparelho celular na mesa do escritório do pai. Preferia não ter nada daquilo se pudesse trocar por amigos.

Quis, de novo, chorar por causa disso. Porra, fazia quase um mês que estava ali e ainda não tinha nenhum amigo, e como se já não bastasse, ainda tinha a chance de ser expulso do único lugar que se sentia realmente feliz caso perdesse a competição do dia seguinte.

Engoliu o choro e foi até o fundo de sua casa, encontrando o pai ali na beira da piscina bebendo uma cerveja enquanto o sol bronzeava ainda mais a pele. Nada disse, apenas esperou o mais velho o notar e se jogou em seu abraço.

— Ei, garotão... quê que tá pegando? — o mais novo negou, escondendo ainda mais o rosto no peito nu do pai.

— Só me deixa ficar assim um pouco — pediu, sentindo os fios serem acariciados.

— Belê, mas se quiser falar, eu tô aqui, sabe disso — Kyungsoo assentiu, mas preferiu apenas aproveitar o carinho paternal.

Na pista, Baekhyun e Chanyeol encaravam Sehun de cara feia.

— Que foi?

— Precisava daquilo? Foi muito pau no cu da sua parte — Chanyeol disse, vendo o outro dar de ombros.

— Ainda não acredito que aquele riquinho do caralho tem um celular... — Jongdae murmurou, recebendo um olhar desacreditado do Byun, mas o garoto nada disse para evitar uma treta desnecessária.

— Ei, chega disso. Bora pro Burgguer's — Yifan cortou o clima tenso e já foi indo na frente.

Tudo o que queria era se concentrar no que enfrentaria no dia seguinte. Apenas isso. Nada além disso.

**[...]**

O dia começara cedo para Yifan. Passou na casa de Chanyeol para irem juntos sendo recebido por Baekhyun, que o encarou com o rosto terrivelmente vermelho. O chinês apenas riu e bagunçou os fios do _cunhado_. Depois de serem obrigados a comer um petiscozinho, a mamãe Park carregou o carro com os garotos — passando na casa dos outros e lotando o _Fusca_ 93 — para, assim , seguir rumo a cidade vizinha.

O carro podia ter quase oito anos, mas seguiu com a turma de garotos animados que berravam músicas nacionais como se nada mais importasse. E foi assim até chegarem na Mega Rampa, ali, Yifan já começou a sentir seu estômago dar voltas e mais voltas.

— Vai, Wu, tu tem que fazer a inscrição — Chanyeol disse depois de se despedirem da Park que ainda iria para o trabalho naquele dia. O chinês assentiu e caminhou com o skate bem preso à mão pelo truck.

Só notou que o lugar estava lotado quando finalizou sua ficha, tendo noção da grandiosidade do evento apenas naquele momento.

Garotos e garotas andavam para lá e pra cá com seus skates e equipamentos de proteção, alguns conversavam entre si, outros se aqueciam para o circuito e outros faziam algumas manobras simples em seus lugares. O foda era que tinha gente pra porra, parecendo que todos os skatistas da Coreia estavam ali reunidos.

Será que o treino que teve seria suficiente? Passou todos os dias praticando sozinho, aprendendo e aperfeiçoando manobras que considerava difíceis, mas, vendo toda essa galera... já não tinha mais tanta certeza se conseguiria chegar no pódio. Era só um garoto de bairro, nunca nem participou de uma competição então não fazia ideia do nível que era necessário para estar entre os bons. Única coisa que sabia era o quanto era apaixonado pelo esporte e, sim, se pudesse seria profissional naquilo — mesmo que fosse só um sonho.

— Cara, ouvi dizer que tem vários olheiros aqui hoje — Chanyeol disse e Yifan nem o notara chegando, tão distraído que estava. — Tem também uns caras famosos e pá.

— Nossa — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava sentindo uma súbita dor de barriga por conta do nervosismo. Pra quê o melhor amigo tinha que lhe dar aquela informação? Só queria cumprir com o desafio feito com Kyungsoo, não esperava que fosse ser um bagulho tão sério. — Mano, acho que eu vou vomitar, na boa — murmurou, mãos geladas e tudo.

— Calma, mano, vai dar tudo certo. Tu é o melhor skatista que eu conheço, nem precisa ficar tenso que eu sei que tu vai botar pra quebrar e colocar aquela rampa abaixo.

— Valeu pelo apoio, de verdade — recebeu um meio abraço, lutando contra si mesmo para engolir o nervosismo que sentia.

Respirou fundo enquanto ainda olhava em volta, sentindo o coração dar um pulo inconsciente ao ver Kyungsoo saindo das tendas de inscrição. Ele estava como sempre e era acompanhado pelo mesmo cara daquela vez, o moreno alto de sorriso fácil. Sentiu o mesmo negócio esquisito no estômago, piorando quando o Do faz contato visual consigo.

— MANO DO CÉU — Jongdae esbravejou. — Aquele não é o Kai? — apontou para o homem que acompanhava Kyungsoo. — Não acredito que o Do conhece o Kai!

— Eita, é ele mesmo — Baekhyun murmurou, comparando o rosto do suposto Kai com um dos banners que estavam espalhados pelo evento. — Ele tá mais velho, mas é ele sim — completou.

Kai era ex-skatista profissional e fundador da _EXODUS_ — maior marca de roupas do estilo e artigos para skate, a mesma que Kyungsoo vestia sempre. O cara era simplesmente um gênio e, há uns quinze anos atrás, era o maior nome do esporte, se aposentando cedo e voando da Califórnia para a Coréia. Ninguém soube direito o motivo, mas especulavam que ele teve um filho e a mãe abandonou a criança consigo e se mandou; ao menos foi o que o chinês leu numa revista há um tempo.

Yifan viu o Do falar alguma coisa com o de pele beijada pelo sol antes de vir até onde eles estavam. Kai fez contato consigo e o chinês sentiu-se exposto porque seu rosto estava fazendo uma expressão de nítido julgamento. Porra!

— Pronto pra me enfrentar, Wu? — tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, nem parecendo que no dia anterior havia sido escorraçado pelos garotos. Kyungsoo perdoava as coisas muito fácil.

— Cara, não acredito que tu conhece o Kai! — antes que Yifan pudesse provocar um pouco de volta, Jongdae logo se intrometeu. O Do franziu o cenho e olhou para trás, vendo o pai conversando com um dos organizadores do evento, e amigo da família. Encarou o Kim, que tinha um brilho no olhar.

— _Ahn_... conheço, sim — não sabia que tipo de impacto teria caso contasse que na verdade Kai era, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, seu pai. Se já era odiado por usar coisas caras, sendo taxado de mauricinho, queria nem ver como seria caso dissesse a verdade. — Ele meio que me patrocina.

— Cara, por isso que tu é um playboyzinho! Tua vida é muito fácil, se foder! — o Kim disse num riso soprado. Já Yifan não conseguia mais tirar da mente que, na verdade, os dois tinham um caso, e isso lhe incomodava para um caralho. Kyungsoo sorriu meio amarelo antes de voltar seus olhos ansiosos para o chinês.

— Já se inscreveu? — puxou assunto, deixando o maior irritado. Yifan queria mais é que todo mundo fosse tomar no meio do cu.

— Já — foi curto e grosso, bufando descontente. O Do franziu o cenho de leve, apertando o truck do skate com força para descontar o nervosismo. Estômago até embrulhou um tanto. Havia feito algo errado e não sabia? — Ow, bora comprar uma água? — disse direcionado ao Park que assentiu. Nem mesmo se despediu ou disse algo antes de sair.

Kyungsoo ficou ali, de novo sentindo a mesma mágoa de sempre bem no fundo de seu peito. Porém, ao invés de querer chorar, sentiu uma súbita vontade de vencer aquela merda de competição só para esfregar na fuça daquele chinês.

Pensando nisso, deu as costas e foi novamente de encontro ao pai, pedindo para que fossem para a área dos competidores. Mal escutou o mais velho que tagarelava sobre o quanto estava feliz por ver o filho participar de sua primeira competição oficial de skate. Iria vencer. Mostraria para Yifan que não era um playboy metido a besta e, de quebra, daria orgulho para o seu velho.

**[...]**

Yifan assistia ao pessoal com o dedo na boca. Estava tão nervoso que já não tinha mais unha para roer.

Eram poucos minutos para mostrar a todos que assistiam para quê veio, e isso o deixava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Kyungsoo fora antes de si, e da área onde estava — esperando sua vez junto aos demais do lado de fora do espaço do circuito — conseguia ver o quanto o garoto parecia estar nervoso também, porém, executava as manobras com perfeição. Ele era muito bom e nem tinha como negar.

Em uma das voltas, jurou tê-lo visto lhe encarar e sorrir antes de completar um Big Ollie e remar para fora do ringue. Quase ficou desaforado, se não fosse por seu nome ser chamado como próximo.

Fez como sempre fazia, liberou sua mente e se concentrou somente no skate. Era somente ele e a prancha ali, conectados e conversando entre uma manobra e outra, se completando de uma forma que somente o Wu entendia. Mesmo que fosse só um garoto do subúrbio, fazia o que fazia com seu coração por inteiro naquilo, dando cada célula de si em cada manobra que executava.

Saiu do ringue finalmente ouvindo o alvoroço de quem assistia, sendo recebido com sorrisos pelos amigos e vendo de longe Kyungsoo com os olhos brilhantes. Seria loucura sua dizer que tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios dele?

— Mano, tu foi do caralho! — Chanyeol deu um tapa nas costas do amigo, sorrindo como um babaca. — Sabia que não ia me decepcionar.

— Cala a boca que tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda, Park.

E realmente teve. O evento seguia conforme as horas passavam e a cada etapa ficava mais difícil, porém o chinês estava orgulhoso de seu desempenho. Outra coisa que o estava tirando o fôlego era Kyungsoo.

A vez do garoto havia chegado novamente, e assim como das demais vezes, Yifan não conseguiu desprender os olhos do baixinho. A cada manobra alheia executada com maestria lhe deixava o coração aos solavancos. O garoto era lindo quando dava tudo de si e, visivelmente, se esforçava, deixando Yifan hipnotizado. Não conseguia não admirar o Do, mesmo que sentisse um bololô ruim quando o via sendo abraçado por Kai. Kyungsoo era um menino incrível.

Mas, mesmo admirado pelo Do, não deixou de fazer seu melhor.

Quando foi direcionado para a rampa — já com os candidatos reduzidos — sentiu-se esbarrar em alguém. Ia pedir desculpas, mas...

— Não olha por onde anda, seu favelado? — se conhecia bem, aquele era Luhan, o chinês vencedor dos últimos dois anos. Ele era mais velho, mas, por conta dos patrocínios e dinheiro que já fazia com o skate, era um tremendo de um filho da puta arrogante.

— Como é que é? — Chanyeol, tomando as dores do melhor amigo, já peitava o garoto, sendo afastado por Baekhyun. — Repete, arrombado!

— Parece que a ralé veio em peso — desdenhou, ganhando olhares repressores de todo o grupo de garotos. Luhan riu debochado. — Devia desistir enquanto tem tempo... vai economizar a vergonha — sugeriu. Yifan apenas apertou o truck com força. — Eu só queria te dizer que gente como você nunca vai ter espaço no topo — o chinês mais novo riu fraco, por mais que a vontade fosse calar Luhan no soco.

— Pode falar o quanto quiser, eu tô pouco me fodendo pra o que um merda como você diz. No final, você vai ver se “gente como eu” não tem _mesmo_ lugar no topo — viu o outro contorcer o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Passou pelo mais velho que ainda lhe encarava indignado. Agora estava determinado, o faria engolir suas palavras.

Kyungsoo, que viu tudo, odiou a forma como Luhan falara com os garotos. Mesmo que não tivesse sido aceito totalmente por eles, já sentia-se parte do grupo, então aquilo lhe causou muita raiva. Conseguia entender o motivo de odiaram tanto as pessoas mais bem de vida, afinal, se a maioria era exatamente como Luhan, como poderia os julgar?

Mesmo que não fosse daquele jeito, fazia todo o sentido do mundo implicarem consigo naquele aspecto — de certo que já havia passado da hora de perceberem que Kyungsoo não se igualava em nada àquele tipo.

O Do acompanhou com os olhos o chinês campeão sair de perto, indo até próximo à grade que protegia o público da rampa. Era a segunda maior da competição.

Viu Yifan no topo, respirando fundo para de lançar em cima do skate. Soltou a respiração apenas quando o chinês fez a primeira manobra. Sentia seu interior se contorcendo, em coisas que ele não saberia descrever. Única coisa que sabia era a forma como não conseguia conter o sorriso repuxar os lábios ao ver Yifan mostrando do que era capaz. Riu sozinho imaginando a raiva de Luhan vendo o que um mero “marginal” poderia fazer.

Quando o Wu completou a manobra com um 900 — o mesmo daquela vez no Juventude —, não se conteve e gritou com o restante do público, notando que estava empoleirado na grade só quando teve de seguir para a sua vez. Queria impressionar o outro também, acabando por esquecer por um bom tempo que estavam competindo entre eles e que o perdedor teria de abrir mão de frequentar a pista da cidade e entregar o skate.

Sorriu em meio às manobras, não fazendo ideia de que Yifan estava lhe assistindo como fizera anteriormente. Mesmo que não demonstrasse, o chinês tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar de admiração. Estava feliz por competir com alguém tão talentoso, e quando sobrara apenas ele, o Do e Luhan para decidir quem levaria o primeiro lugar, soube que fora uma disputa justa.

— Senhoras e senhores, nessa próxima etapa descobriremos o novo campeão do 5º Torneio Regional de Skate! — Zitao, o ex-skatista profissional, da mesma época de Kai, apresentava o evento falando num microfone que, vez ou outra, dava interferência e chiava. Ele estava entre Luhan e os outros garotos no alto da Mega Rampa. — Será Luhan por mais um ano? — o chinês sorria abertamente, erguendo o skate enquanto seus fãs gritavam seu nome. — Ooou — Zitao se virou para o outro lado, onde estavam Yifan e Kyungsoo. — a vitória da vez irá para um dos novatos? — sorriu para os mais novos. — Kyungsoo ou Yifan? — mais uns gritos foram ouvidos, de Jongdae principalmente. — Seja como for, vamos descobrir agora!

E com gritos e uivos da platéia os garotos se prepararam. O primeiro a descer a rampa seria Luhan, que, após fazer uma gracinha para o público, respirou fundo e se posicionou. Olhou de relance para Yifan e o mediu de cima a baixo de forma arrogante. Kyungsoo sentiu o coração acelerar por não poder dizer nada.

O chinês se lançou, indo até o fim da rampa e fazendo um 900 sem muita dificuldade, mas finalizando a manobra de mau jeito, xingando de forma que até os mais novos conseguiram ouvir do alto da rampa. Mais uma manobra seguida de outra que não fora executada com perfeição, sendo que naquela etapa qualquer erro pudesse custar o primeiro lugar no pódio.

Deslizando de joelhos, após sua última manobra, Luhan finalizou sua vez, visivelmente insatisfeito com o próprio resultado. Culpa do olho gordo daqueles marginais, certeza!

— Uh, parece que nosso campeão não se saiu muito bem... — Zitao tentou descontrair o ambiente, piorando ainda mais as coisas aos olhos de Kyungsoo e Yifan que se entreolharam. O Do deu um sorrisinho, recebendo outro em troca. — Agora, vamos com Kyungsoo! — o garoto engoliu em seco e procurou o pai na multidão. Este lhe sorria e fazia joinhas com as duas mãos. Sorriu de volta enquanto se preparava, esperando o aval para que pudesse dar início a sua vez.

Kyungsoo começou com um Ollie 360 Flip, girando o skate em seus dois eixos no gap da Mega Rampa, com perfeição, arrancando urros do público. O garoto continuou seguindo o mesmo ritmo de manobras executadas com maestria, arrancando mais reações dos espectadores quando realizou um Frankie to Frankie 900, conseguindo girar o corpo no ar e aterrissar de costas como finalização. Terminou ao lado de Yifan ofegante pelo esforço físico. Recebeu palmas e até ouviu seu pai gritando “Esse é o meu garoto!”. Mesmo que não vencesse, sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Enquanto Kyungsoo recebia as felicitações, Yifan se preparava para sua vez. Era agora ou nunca. Sua chance de vencer e mostrar para Luhan o lugar dele. Também havia o desafio com Kyungsoo, queria mostrar que, mesmo vindo do subúrbio, podia sim, ser um dos melhores. Porra! Só de estar no top 3 já era uma vitória e tanto! Se levasse o troféu para casa, seria um lucro.

O Do colocou sua atenção por completo em Yifan quando ele desceu a rampa. Camiseta voando por conta da rapidez evidenciando sua magreza, os braços com as veias aparentes por conta do calor, e o boné para trás faziam Kyungsoo não desviar o olhar um segundo sequer. Sentia o interior vibrar a cada instante, prendendo a respiração quando, já na primeira saída da Mega Rampa, Yifan executou um 900 com perfeição. Não conseguiu conter o urro preso em sua garganta, calando-se logo em seguida ao perceber todo o escarcéu que fazia. Continuou a assistir o chinês quietinho e com os olhos atentos.

Wu sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e o sangue correr depressa por entre suas veias quando ouviu o pessoal gritando animado para si. Era emocionante pra caralho! Sorriu de lado quando olhou para o topo da rampa e viu o Do lhe encarando. Por alguma razão o fato dele estar tão fixado em si lhe deu ainda mais gás para, depois de algumas manobras, ousar e tentar aquela loucura.

Era insano, e muito perigoso, mas, mesmo assim, ele queria tentar. Então, quando voltou de um Frankie to Frankie 900, que por si só já era uma manobra difícil, abaixou o corpo na busca de ainda mais velocidade, respirando fundo e voando. Deu uma, duas, três. TRÊS FODENDO VOLTAS em torno de seu próprio corpo em cima do skate. Yifan havia acabado de completar um 1080, uma das manobras mais inacreditáveis e difíceis já inventadas.

A galera não se conteve, gritou a plenos pulmões. Seus amigos estavam boquiabertos e até mesmo Luhan tinha os olhos arregalados. Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de fazer como os outros e gritar, mas conteve-se apenas em sorrir pequeno e bater palmas.

Era decisivo e oficial. Wu Yifan era o novo campeão do Torneio Regional.


	5. Ele_Vai_Voltar.mp3

Depois de subir no pódio e receber os prêmios — que o pegou de surpresa, já que ele achou ser apenas um título de consideração, quando na realidade, além da medalha, também havia vários acessórios da _EXODUS_ e também um valor em dinheiro —, Yifan fora carregado pelos amigos como se fosse um rei. Seu sorriso não poderia estar maior, e, inconscientemente, procurou o Do com o olhar já que não o vira desde que fora anunciado como o vencedor.

— Não pense que eu mudei meu pensamento, Wu. Você continua sendo só um marginal do subúrbio — ouviu e se virou dando de cara com Luhan. O garoto era um otário que não sabia perder, arrancando um sorriso debochado de Yifan.

— Posso até ser, mas sou um marginal que tá no pódio de primeiro lugar — desdenhou. — E você? O que mais tu ganhou além dessa arrogância de merda? — questionou vendo o rosto do outro se avermelhar por inteiro. — Tu é um bosta, meu irmão! Vaza daqui — voltou a comemorar com os amigos, ignorando completamente as ameaças do outro chinês. Ele que se fodesse e engasgasse no próprio veneno.

— Cara, tu mandou ver! Valeu por representar nós! — Sehun disse todo emocionado fingindo que aquilo em seus olhos não eram lágrimas fodidas de felicidade.

— Sempre, mano — Yifan garantiu.

Estavam apenas eles e os amigos quando viu Kyungsoo se aproximar com a expressão séria no rosto. Então se lembrou da maldita aposta que haviam feito entre si.

Os garotos ficaram quietos ao que o Do se colocou junto a eles. Sehun fechou a cara enquanto Jongdae o olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada, sentindo-se valente demais de uma hora para outra. O menor sentiu o clima pesar, mas isso não mudou em nada o motivo de estar ali: antes de qualquer coisa, queria parabenizar o chinês pela vitória.

— Você mandou muito bem lá, aquela manobra foi incrível e-

— E você perdeu — foi cortado por Sehun, que continuava com sua expressão fechada. Kyungsoo se calou.

— É, perdeu mesmo! — Jongdae riu. — Nunca mais vai voltar no Juventude — seu tom era zombeteiro. O menor sorriu amargo e assentiu.

— Tem razão. Eu perdi — admitiu. Pensou que naquele tempo que estava convivendo com eles, mesmo com as discussões com Yifan, acreditou que as coisas haviam mudado.... achou que tinha conquistado ao menos _um_ amigo... notou que estava enganado. Sempre esteve. — Pode ficar tranquilo, vou cumprir com a minha palavra e nunca mais aparecer no território de vocês — o Do sentia as pernas fracas ao perceber que ‘nunca mais’ era muito tempo. Mas mesmo assim tudo o que fez foi empurrar o próprio skate no peito de Yifan, o encarando nos olhos, e sair com a cabeça erguida.

Baekhyun tinha o cenho franzido e Yifan sentia o estômago revirar e os olhos arderem. Chanyeol encarava o melhor amigo esperando alguma reação dele enquanto os outros acompanhavam com o olhar Kyungsoo caminhar para longe, onde Kai, aparentemente, o esperava.

O garoto foi até o pai praticamente se obrigando a andar. Tudo o que queria era esquecer que aquilo havia acontecido. Jongin sorria, mas o repuxar morreu ao notar o estado do filho. Desencostou do modelo novo de seu Porsche e segurou o menor pelos ombros.

— Ei, o que foi? Você mandou bem, filhão! Mesmo que não tenha vencido, não fica triste... — Kyungsoo não conseguiu encarar o pai. O mais velho o mediu com os olhos para certificar-se de que ele estava bem, entretanto uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. — Cadê teu skate? — questionou e o outro apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto dava de ombros, quebrando o contato.

— Eu não vou mais precisar dele — e entrou no carro.

Ainda próximo à pista, Yifan sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Que merda ele havia acabado de fazer? 

**[...]**

A mãe de Yifan quase chorou quando o filho lhe mostrou a medalha de ouro de primeiro lugar na competição, abraçando-o forte e dizendo o quanto estava orgulhosa. Até mesmo se disponibilizou para dar uma pequena festa, e naquela noite os garotos riam enquanto comiam cachorro-quente no quintal da casa dos Wu.

No dia seguinte, no Juventude, a mesma coisa aconteceu. Diversas pessoas lhe parabenizaram e inflaram seu ego. Ele agradeceu, claro, mas, mesmo com toda aquela algazarra por sua causa, não conseguia sentir-se realmente feliz.

Seu humor melhorou bastante quando foram para o Burgguer’s e Yixing anunciou que toda a comida que eles pedissem naquele dia ficaria por conta da casa. Comeu tanta batata frita que o estômago doeu mais tarde. Porém, o sentimento ruim ainda rondava dentro de si.

A verdade é que sentia-se terrivelmente culpado pelo que fizera, e os dias pareciam se arrastar semana à fora de forma que, mesmo com todos os sorrisos orgulhosos e admirados direcionados a si, fazia parecer que alguma coisa estava faltando. Kyungsoo.

Ah, o Do era o motivo das noites mal dormidas de Yifan, uma vez que a expressão triste no rosto do menor ao lhe empurrar o próprio skate não saía de sua mente quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro. O remorso por tirar do garoto uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer — o que era nítido, visto que ele mandava super bem em cima do skate — não deixava pregar os olhos sem revirar várias e várias vezes na cama antes.

Naquele dia em questão, apenas se sentou na beira da enorme piscina e ficou ali, olhando para o nada e pensando, exatamente como ele andava fazendo nos últimos dias, quando Baekhyun sentou-se ao seu lado e o encarou com o semblante preocupado.

— Devia devolver — aquilo despertou o outro de seus devaneios e ele notou que o amigo olhava para o skate ao seu lado. Depois que Kyungsoo o empurrou para si, andava com a prancha embaixo do braço para onde quer que fosse. Yifan suspirou, sabia que o Byun estava certo. — Se quiser, eu e Chanyeol podemos ir junto com você — ele tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto. Esperou até uma resposta do chinês, mas como ela não veio, apenas foi se levantando para ir para junto do namorado em uma das pistas.

— Eu quero — disse. Baekhyun virou para si e sorriu, assentindo.

Com um suspiro aliviado, Yifan encarou o skate de Kyungsoo e sorriu amargurado. Aquilo ainda era culpa sua e de sua arrogância.

No fim daquela tarde, o chinês se reuniu com todos como de costume, mas ao invés de seguirem para a lanchonete, ele caminhou na frente e se virou, forçando-os a parar e lhe dar atenção.

— O papo é reto porque eu não sou de enrolação — começou —, então, eu tô indo lá no Do devolver o skate dele e quero saber quem vai comigo — foi direto, surpreendendo Jongdae e Sehun.

— Eu vou — Baekhyun se voluntariou como disse que o faria horas antes.

— Tamo junto — Chanyeol também garantiu, porém os outros dois, Sehun e Jongdae, se calaram. O chinês suspirou e olhou para os amigos.

— Olha, se vocês não quiserem ir, não vou obrigar ninguém, não. Tô consertando meu erro — ele completou e Jongdae deu de ombros.

— Tá, eu vou — o Kim disse, mas Sehun continuava com sua cara amarrada.

— Não precisa vir se não quiser — Yifan lembrou mais uma vez, já se colocando em cima do skate seguindo para a rua onde o Do morava. O Oh suspirou alto, mas seguiu os amigos.

Assim, em grupo, os garotos seguiram para a rua das casas mais bonitas da cidade, uma vez que Minseok disse, tempos atrás, que Kyungsoo morava no fim de sua rua. A casa da família Kim existia desde a inauguração da cidade.

Não precisou nem procurar, o carão que viu no dia do torneio estava estacionado na frente da casa, e mesmo que tivesse sentido uma sensação ruim ao imaginar que o Do e Kai eram tão próximo assim, espantou-a e focou somente no motivo de estar ali.

— Ca-ra-lho! — Jongdae exclamou, e todos os outros tiveram de o acompanhar naquela contemplação. A casa era ENORME, e dava até pra ver uma pontinha da piscina que provavelmente tinha nos fundos.

Yifan piscou algumas vezes antes de se dirigir até a campainha e apertar duas vezes. Se ele fosse atendido por algum empregado, não se surpreenderia, porém, contrariando suas suposições, quem deu as caras fora justamente o Do.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho no mesmo instante que colocou seus olhos no chinês, enquanto o Wu sentia o coração bater atravessado dentro do peito. Tentou sorrir, mas estava nervoso demais.

O menor se aproximou do portão, mas não o abriu imediatamente.

— Vocês não vieram aqui me bater, né? — ele perguntou com um olhar sério. Yifan percebeu o quanto ele parecia abatido, como se o brilho que ele carregasse antes tivesse sido arrancado de si.

— Bem que eu gostaria... — Sehun murmurou, recebendo uma cotovelada forte de Baekhyun.

— Tá doido? Claro que não — Yifan disse, e só então Kyungsoo destrancou o portão para que pudesse falar com eles melhor. Ele ficou esperando. — Eu... — respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Eu vim te devolver isso — ergueu o skate — e também pedir pra que você volte a frequentar o Juventude.

Por essa Kyungsoo, definitivamente, não esperava. Ele até inclinou a cabeça como se perguntasse se tinha ouvido bem, por isso Yifan deu de ombro, tímido demais repentinamente, e tentou olhar o Do nos olhos.

— É um pedido de desculpas, não um dos melhores, mas, ainda assim, é — confessou, sentindo o peso em suas costas diminuir ao que um sorriso nascia no rosto de Kyungsoo.

— Tá — disse simples — eu aceito.

E depois de devolver o skate ao dono — e lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído —, Yifan sorriu sem se conter ao ver o outro tão feliz.

— Bem vindo ao grupo de degenerados, Do! — Chanyeol disse sorrindo, antes de se aproximar do baixinho e tomar liberdade para bagunçar os fios escuros.

— Me ensina a fazer um 900, Kyungsoo — Baekhyun sorriu ao se colocar mais próximo do garoto. Kyungsoo estava surpreso.

— Vocês... querem ser meus amigos? — ele perguntou ainda avoado, Yifan agarrou-o colocando seu braço envolta do pescoço dele e apertou junto a si.

— Duh! — debochou. — Depois de tanto brigar, tu já é da família — disse, e não notou como Sehun revirou os olhos. Kyungsoo, sim.

— Sério isso, China? — Jongdae questionou, e Yifan o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. — Até que enfim! — o Kim jogou as mãos para o alto, como se agradecesse. Todos o encararam como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse nascendo em seu pescoço. — Cara, eu te acho foda desde a primeira vez que te vi! Tu é o meu ídolo, mano, e detonou no Torneio, aquelas manobras foram de foder! — Chanyeol caiu na gargalhada enquanto os outros não entendiam nada.

— Você é muito cuzão, Dae! Puta merda! — o Park gargalhava alto, contagiando a todos — ou quase — que caíram na risada.

— Se você quiser, te dou um autógrafo — o Do entrou na brincadeira, sendo aloprado por Yifan.

— Mas, mal chegou e já tá se achando? Ah, não, vou ter que te ensinar uma lição — e bagunçou mais uma vez os fios do menor.

O chinês finalmente sentia-se de consciência limpa, enquanto Kyungsoo não conseguia conter a tamanha felicidade que estava sentindo. Finalmente tinha os amigos que tanto quis, e Yifan sentia o coração quentinho por enfim deixar toda a intriga de lado para dar início àquela amizade.

Claro que tentou ignorar o quanto gostou de ter o Do tão próximo a si naquele meio abraço, e também a forma como seu coração acelerou quando Kyungsoo lhe olhou e sorriu verdadeiro.

**[...]**

Kyungsoo apareceu no dia seguinte no Juventude. Ainda parecia um tanto quanto tímido, mas o sorriso no rosto e o brilho feliz no olhar, sempre que algum dos garotos puxava conversa consigo, permanecia. Yifan acabava sorrindo junto, mesmo que não tivesse motivo.

— Ô cuzão, quando tu vai chamar a gente pra curtir na piscina da sua home? — Jongdae ainda estava impressionado com a casa do Do, mesmo ele garantindo não ser lá grandes coisas. O garoto deu de ombros enquanto dava uma mordida no lanche. Daquela vez estava sentado na mesa deles com total passe livre.

— Só preciso falar com o meu pai — disse depois de engolir, dando um gole no milk-shake em seguida. — Mas acho que ele nem vai se importar. Que dia?

— Wow, tá falando sério? — Jongdae arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. — Cara, tu é muito foda!

— Isso porque odiava ele até ontem — Sehun debochou.

— Pelo menos eu tô sendo verdadeiro agora, e não fingindo como certas pessoas — o Oh semicerrou os olhos, comprimindo os lábios e pronto para xingar o Kim com nomes feios. Isso se Chanyeol não tivesse interferido.

— Eu acho que no sábado seria maneiro — Kyungsoo o encarou e sorriu, concordando com a cabeça algumas vezes. Wu devia estar louco, mas achou aquilo mortalmente adorável. Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo conversou com Jongin, pedindo permissão para trazer uns _amigos_ em casa no sábado. O pai sorriu e concordou, feliz de verdade em ver que seu filho finalmente tinha feito algumas amizades. Ele até mesmo se dispôs a comprar uma tonelada de salgadinhos e carnes para um churrasco. Devia fazer uns hambúrgueres também?

Algumas quadras dali, Yifan tinha o coração acelerado. Que merda estava acontecendo consigo?! Só de pensar no Do sorrindo, ele pulsava sem freio dentro do peito exatamente do fodido jeito que Chanyeol havia dito dias atrás, quando perguntara sobre quando descobriu que estava gostando do Byun.

Revirou na cama. Definitivamente não cogitaria isso. Definitivamente não.

Conclusão? Mais uma noite mal dormida, coisa que resultou num mau humor terrível no dia seguinte.

— Yifan tá daquele jeito — Jongdae disse depois de correr para perto dos amigos. Tinha encontrado o Wu na entrada do parque, e ele nem precisou falar mais que um “bom dia” pro chinês mandá-lo tomar no cu.

— Vish, sério? Que merda — Chanyeol fez uma feição de desgosto, enquanto Kyungsoo tinha a mais pura expressão de dúvida. Que raios eles estavam falando?

— Eu que não vou irritar ele — Sehun tirou o corpo fora e subiu no skate, indo para longe. Baekhyun seguiu o mais novo e até mesmo Jongdae, sempre tão falante, ficou quieto quando o Wu chegou até eles. O Do ainda não havia sacado.

— E aí, Wu? Tudo em cima? — ele perguntou, e o Kim o encarou com os olhos enormes de arregalados. Yifan tinha o cenho franzido, visivelmente puto da vida, mas, assim que colocou os olhos no sorrisinho pequeno do Do, não conseguiu manter a postura emputecida.

— Só na suavidade, como sempre — agora era o cenho de Jongdae que se franzia. Como assim ele não tinha mandado o Do pra puta que o pariu?

— Mas... — ele balbuciou. O chinês só o encarou sério, foi o suficiente para que ele se calasse. Kyungsoo estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

— Ah — chamou a atenção do mais alto —, eu falei com o meu pai e ele liberou a casa. Vai até bancar o rango — sorriu mais abertamente, fazendo o coração de Yifan parar por poucos segundos para voltar a bater depressa. Porra! Se isso continuasse, iria morrer.

— Maneiro — foi tudo o que conseguiu responder. Kyungsoo achou engraçadinha a forma como ele sorriu envergonhado e subiu no skate com uma pressa só dele. Wu Yifan era mesmo muito bonito.

**[...]**

— Mais uma porção de fritas aqui! — Baekhyun pediu alto, acenando para Junmyeon que sorriu para si e assentiu.

— Cara, juro pra você, ele caiu lindamente e eu não consegui me controlar — Sehun contava animado, mas não se contentou em encarar o Kim quando este foi até a mesa colocar a nova porção de batatas fritas para os garotos. Kyungsoo notou quando mais ninguém o fez, e viu o exato momento em que os dois trocaram um sorrisinho. Curto, mas, ainda assim, um sorriso cúmplice. Riu sozinho, voltando a prestar atenção na conversa, e, principalmente, em Yifan.

— Eu acho que foi muito mau da sua parte rir e não ajudar — Baekhyun disse, ganhando a atenção do Oh, que esteve em Junmyeon, novamente.

— Mau? — Chanyeol zombou, sua mão junto da de Baekhyun por debaixo da mesa. — Esse garoto é um pau no cu! — gargalhou, fazendo um carinho com o polegar nas costas da mão do namorado, que sorria e olhava de esguelha para o Park.

— Tu é muito mau comigo, Park — Sehun se defendeu, mas ria também.

Kyungsoo acompanhava tudo com os olhos, rindo vez ou outra. Apesar de Sehun não gostar muito de si, se divertia demais quando estava junto a eles. Todos eles.


	6. Longe_De_Você.mp3

No final daquela semana, até mesmo Sehun já começava a tratar o Do com menos hostilidade, rindo das piadas que ele fazia e até mesmo comentando coisas diretamente com o garoto. Mesmo que fosse pouco, Kyungsoo via-se extremamente feliz com isso, afinal, significava que também estava conquistando, mesmo que aos poucos, a amizade do Oh.

Enfim era sábado e o Do sentia seu estômago dando voltas e mais voltas. Tudo isso porque havia se esquecido de um pequeno detalhe... nem sequer lembrou que não havia contado para os amigos que Kai, o skatista que eles idolatravam, era, na verdade, o seu pai.

Quando a campainha tocou e ele ouviu as conversas, só faltou pular do sofá.

— Quer que eu atenda? — seu pai perguntou, vestindo apenas uma bermuda e um colar feito de barbantes e conchas. O filho negou veementemente e correu para a porta.

— Pode deixar que eu vou... — e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Deu de cara com os novos amigos, todos pareciam muito animados.

— Faaaala, Do! — Jongdae foi logo cumprimentando e desviando o olhar para o fundo da casa. — Kai tá aí? É que o carro dele tá estacionado aqui... — ele perguntou.

Kyungsoo abriu o portão e esperou todos entrarem. Fazia bastante sol naquele dia.

— Sobre isso... eu preciso contar uma coisa pra vocês...

Yifan o encarou preocupado, de repente, sentia uma dor de barriga só de pensar no que viria a seguir. Porém, Kyungsoo nem precisou dizer nada, já que Jongin apareceu e lhe surpreendeu agarrando-o pela cintura e tirando-o do chão com apenas um braço.

— Vocês são os amigos do meu filho? — ele disse sorridente. Todos, sem exceção — até mesmo Junmyeon que fora convidado no dia anterior — arregalaram os olhos. Kyungsoo quis morrer enquanto sentia as bochechas arderem.

— Pai! Me põe no chão! — implorou, sendo apertado por uma última vez antes de ser posto em terra firme.

— _P-pai?_ — Jongdae gaguejou. Yifan estava tão surpreso, e, porra!, aliviado, que até colocou a mão no peito e gargalhou sozinho.

— Eu ia contar pra vocês! Juro! — o Do estava à beira do desespero. Tinha medo de perder tudo o que construiu em semanas naquele momento.

— Mano... isso é-

— INCRÍVEL! — Jongdae cortou Chanyeol, correndo até perto do mais velho e sorrindo ao estender a mão. — Senhor Kai, o senhor é foda demais! Eu sou muito seu fã! — o Kim estava fascinado, o que arrancou uma gargalhada gostosa de Jongin.

— Caramba, faz muito tempo que eu não ouço alguém me chamar por esse nome com tanto entusiasmo — abraçou o garoto e bagunçou os fios dele. — E o senhor tá no céu, me chama de você. — disse sorridente, deixando os garotos de olhinhos brilhando. — Vamos entrando! Sintam-se em casa, belê?

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, sentindo-se muito mais leve e tranquilo com a reação dos amigos. Achou mesmo que seria chutado de novo.

— Quem diria... — virou, dando de cara com Sehun. — Então é por isso que tu manda tão bem no skate e só usa coisa cara — por incrível que possa parecer, o Oh não dizia isso num tom maldoso, ele apenas estava surpreso. — Isso explica tudo.

— Meu pai sempre se preocupou muito comigo, e como sou filho único, ele meio que me dá as coisas sem que eu peça... — tentou se explicar, mas Sehun apenas riu.

— Tu não é um mauricinho pau no cu, agora eu vejo isso — sorriu para o outro que acabou o acompanhando. — Foi mal ter enchido tanto o seu saco. Jongdae tem razão, tu é foda — ele estendeu a mão, sendo prontamente agarrada e apertada.

— Valeu, Oh — e com isso, Junmyeon apareceu procurando pelos demais, e Kyungsoo sentiu vontade, mas nada disse, apenas foi caminhando para onde os outros se reuniam.

A tarde todinha se resumiu a risadas, comida, pulos na piscina e brincadeiras idiotas. Até empurraram Jongin na água e era como se todos ali tivessem a mesma idade em alguns momentos.

Volta e meia Yifan encarava o Do e admirava o sorriso sincero que ele ostentava no rosto, sentindo o coração acelerar no peito como quando pegava impulso numa ladeira com seu skate. De repente sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de senti-lo perto, encostar nele e, quem sabe, abraçá-lo um pouco. Engolia em seco todas as vezes que tais pensamentos rondavam sua mente.

— Tá tudo bem? — quase pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Baekhyun. Ele apenas assentiu, mas o Byun lhe sorriu e completou: — Se quiser conversar, sabe que somos seus amigos, né? — Yifan sorriu, assentindo mais uma vez.

— Claro que eu sei. Valeu, Byun.

Mas os pensamentos não o deixaram, ainda mais quando recordava de todas as intrigas, e depois de como era bom ter ele em seu grupo de amigos. Vadiar junto de Kyungsoo o fazia sentir-se completo, e quando se dava conta disso, ficava com medo. Medo do que poderia acontecer caso colocasse aquelas sensações em palavras.

O sol estava se pondo quando eles decidiram ir embora, e o Wu até hesitou um pouco antes de colocar os pés para fora da casa e acenar, enfim tomando seu caminho até em casa.

Enquanto Yifan tentava controlar seus sentimentos, Kyungsoo gritava junto ao travesseiro feliz por finalmente estar tudo nos eixos.

**[...]**

No domingo o chinês passou o dia todo pensativo e quando a segunda chegou, foi inevitável procurar o Do com o olhar assim que pisou os pés no Juventude. Era assustador o quanto queria estar perto dele, o quanto quis estar perto dele durante todo o restante do fim de semana.

Remou em seu skate até estar na roda dos amigos, e quando seus olhos pousaram no Do fora recebido com um enorme sorriso que o desnaturou por dentro.

Ali ele soube que estava completamente fodido.

— Mó fome, mano... — Sehun reclamou. — São quase três horas, bora pro Burgguer’s? — ele sugeriu, e Yifan até concordou, mas Kyungsoo disse que não poderia ir.

— Por que? — perguntou Baekhyun estranhando, afinal, Kyungsoo sempre ia com eles. O Do sorriu pequeno.

— Meu pai tá vindo me buscar... a gente tá indo pra outra cidade, então ele vem pra economizar tempo.

— Outra cidade? — Yifan perguntou, sentindo as pernas fracas. O Do assentiu, arrancando o restante de chão do chinês. E então ele já não ouvia mais nada, somente os pensamentos que gritavam em sua mente o quanto não queria aquilo.

Definitivamente não!

Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo se despedia dos demais, dando um toque de brothers e até mesmo um meio abraço em Baekhyun. Quando ouviu a buzina do pai, se virou apressado para Yifan. Ponderou se deveria, e, mesmo com o coração batendo apressado dentro do peito, tirou o chinês de seu torpor com um abraço rápido. Kyungsoo quase perdeu o ar ao estar grudado com o Wu, estômago revirou e tudo.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta quando estiver longe — sorriu ao se separar e correu para entrar no carro do pai, sem coragem para encarar Yifan. Seu rosto pegava fogo.

E Yifan ficou ali, estático e pensativo. Já desconfiava, mas só naquele momento, prestes a perder Kyungsoo para sempre, é que se deu conta do quanto estava apaixonado por ele.

Sim, _apaixonado_. Mesmo que o Do fosse outro garoto.

Então, sem nem esperar, e muito menos dar uma explicação aos amigos, o chinês saiu correndo. Pulou em cima do skate a aumentou ainda mais a velocidade. Corria como se sua vida dependesse disso, e naquele momento, realmente dependia.

Já estava ofegante quando chegou ao portão do baixinho, não demorando em tocar a campainha afobado. Mal respirava quando Kyungsoo correu até si, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

Yifan quase chorou. Achou que tinha chegado tarde e que o Do já tivesse partido. O alívio de o ver acalmou 1% seu coração. Agora só tinha de lidar com os outros 99.

— Yifan? O que faz aqui? — tinha o cenho franzido, pouco notando como o maior estava nervoso. O chinês engolia em seco a todo momento e sua expressão era preocupada. O Do abriu o portão para conversar melhor.

— Eu... desculpa — pediu logo de cara. — Eu vou falar de uma vez antes que eu perca a pouca coragem que eu tenho — respirou fundo, e dessa vez era Kyungsoo quem tinha as pernas fracas. Tinha medo do que ouviria a seguir, será que não o queria mais como amigo? — Eu tô gostando de você e não quero que você vá embora. Por favor, fica... — implorou.

Kyungsoo piscou aturdido. Havia ouvido bem?

— Espera.. o que? — questionou, rindo incrédulo. — Você gosta de mim? Tipo... _gosta_? — questionou só para ter certeza. Yifan se arrependeu de ter falado, mas assentiu. Kyungsoo gargalhou e o Wu quase se irritou por estar sendo zoado por causa de uma coisa tão séria, porém, antes que pudesse verbalizar qualquer coisa, sentiu a camiseta sendo puxada e logo em seguida os lábios do baixinho colados aos seus. Ficou mudo.

— Isso é muito bom de se ouvir, porque eu também tô gostando de você. — confessou, sorrindo depois do beijo surpresa. — Na verdade, gosto de você desde a primeira vez que te vi. — o chinês sorriu incrédulo. O sentimento de ser correspondido era bom pra caralho! Mas, assim que se deu conta novamente do porquê estava ali, voltou sua expressão de dor.

— Então não vai embora... — murmurou, tomando a mão do menor e apertando entre a sua. O Do sorriu com o contato, era quase inacreditável. Porém, franziu o cenho ao se dar conta das palavras do chinês. Quando compreendeu gargalhou alto.

— Wu! Eu só vou passar uns dias na casa da minha avó — explicou, ainda risonho. — Eu volto semana que vem, mano — e então foi a vez de Yifan sentir seu rosto inteiro pegar fogo. Tinha entendido errado! Que mancada.

Por outro lado, sentia-se definitivamente mais leve após se confessar, por isso sorriu para o menor antes de lhe roubar mais um beijo rápido, sendo retribuído da mesma fora.

— Também vou sentir sua falta — disse, lembrando da despedida do Do no Juventude.

Quando os olhares se encontraram, ambos sorriram. Os corações batiam depressa dentro do peito e quando tiveram de se separar, prometeram dar um jeito de manter contato. Nada daquilo seria jogado ao vento.

**[...]**

Yifan estava triste, coisa inédita para os amigos. Ok que ele já tinha aparecido triste antes, mas daquela vez parecia realmente sério. Chanyeol brincou dizendo que era saudade de Kyungsoo, mas quando não fora desmentido, uma pulga se instalou atrás da orelha do Park.

Exatamente por esse motivo estavam na casa do mais novo enquanto este encarava o chinês de maneira suspeita.

— O que foi, Park? — questionou já cansado de estar sendo encarado daquela maneira.

— Solta o verbo — foi sucinto. Yifan franziu o cenho tentando mascarar o nervosismo que o possuiu naquele momento.

— Não sei do quê tu tá falando... — desconversou, pronto para levantar do tapete felpudo e dar uma olhada nos jogos do amigo, mas este o impediu segurando seu braço. Ali soube que não tinha como escapar, ainda mais com Chanyeol o encarando daquela forma. Ele _sabia_ que algo estava pegando. Era aquela coisa esquisita de melhores amigos acontecendo. Então, Wu apenas suspirou e desistiu de tentar retardar aquela conversa ainda mais. — Eu meio que tô sentindo a falta do Do — disse como se fosse irrelevante. Chanyeol quis rir. E teria feito se não suspeitasse que havia mais caroço naquele angu.

— E...? — incentivou, vendo o melhor amigo corar pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta. — EU SABIA! — bradou. — Sabia que essa intriga de vocês era paixão encubada! — acusou, recebendo uma cara feia do outro.

— Cala a boca, porra! — empurrou o amigo de leve, não estando verdadeiramente bravo. Estava feliz por ter alguém para contar isso. — E vê se me dá um tempo que é coisa nova pra mim.

— Então é verdade mesmo! — recebeu outra cara feia, colocando-se a rir. — Vocês se merecem, puta merda.

— Vou considerar elogio, essa porra — disse e sorriu de lado. Chanyeol retribuiu o gesto. E ali era como se fossem cúmplices.

Passaram boa parte da madrugada competindo sobre quem tinha o namorado — mesmo Yifan garantindo que não estava namorando. Ainda — melhor, listando todas as coisas que gostavam nos respectivos amantes.

— Cara, isso é muito viado — o Wu murmurou depois de perceber o rumo que aquela competiçãozinha estava tomando.

— É mesmo, mano... melhor parar por aqui — sugeriu.

— Melhor mesmo.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes de Chanyeol cortar esse silêncio.

— Mas tu já viu o Baek sorrindo? É lindo pra caralho, mano! — disse com empolgação. Yifan estalou a língua e negou.

— E eu lá fico reparando em macho dos outros? Prefiro ver o Do dropando um ollie — disse. — Ele sabe fazer perfeito, bicho... é foda de se ver — Chanyeol nem precisava encarar o amigo para saber que ele sorria. Yifan era tão bobo apaixonado por Kyungsoo quanto ele era por Baekhyun, o cara só tinha um estilo próprio de demonstrar tal coisa.

Por isso quase tirou sarro da cara dele quando, ao invés de pedir um refri como de costume, pediu um milk-shake de morango para acompanhar o lanche daquela tarde. Só uma pessoa do grupo pedia milk-shake de morango ao invés de chocolate.

— Kyungsoo tá fazendo falta, né? — o Park alfinetou, recebendo uma cotovelada por debaixo da mesa e rindo como um idiota.

— Real — Jongdae nem notou a brincadeira dos amigos, sendo sincero ao responder. Gostava de falar com o Do, e saber que ele só voltaria dali uns dias era um saco. Queria tanto perguntar mais coisas sobre quando o pai dele ainda atuava na profissão.

— Ele pode até tá fazendo falta, mas vocês estão dando conta muito que bem de comer por ele — Sehun reclamou, porque quando foi pegar uma batatinha elas tinham acabado. — Vou lá pedir mais uma — e saiu da mesa, deixando para trás os amigos que já iniciavam um novo assunto.

Caminhou rapidamente até o balcão sorrindo quando Junmyeon virou e deu de cara consigo, dando até um pulinho em surpresa no sugar.

— Sehun... quer alguma coisa? — perguntou sentindo o rosto ficando vermelho e quente. Odiava isso! Era dois anos mais velho, precisava agir como tal. Sehun riu e assentiu.

— Além de mais uma porção — empurrou a cestinha anteriormente cheia de batata frita —, quer saber se o cinema de sábado ainda tá de pé — disse, vendo o outro se atrapalhar todo antes de responder.

— Sim! D-digo... se você ainda quiser... — Sehun assentiu, dando uma piscadinha para o Kim e encostando suas mãos quando fora pegar a nova porção de fritas.

— Te vejo amanhã às seis — disse antes de retornar para a mesa, deixando Junmyeon com borboletas no estômago.

Depois que Junmyeon havia se confessado, algumas semanas atrás, Sehun se afastou, confuso demais para um garoto de recém completos quinze anos. Era estranho, mas, por ser mente aberta, decidiu dar uma chance ao Kim, procurando-o depois de um tempo e o chamando para sair. Claro que ninguém poderia saber, mas como o próprio Junmyeon também pedia a mesma discrição, estava tudo bem.

Fazia uma semana que estavam saindo juntos.

O Oh voltou à mesa, puxou um assunto qualquer, vez ou outra olhando para o Kim e sorrindo pequeno. Mesmo que parecesse pouco, era ainda mais do que Junmyeon poderia ter sonhado algum dia.

E estava tudo bem.


	7. Como_Tudo_Deve_Ser.mp3

_— Me espera no portão._

Foi tudo o que Chanyeol ouviu do amigo antes dele desligar em sua cara. Franziu o cenho e estranhou. Baekhyun estava em sua casa, dormiria ali hoje já que no dia seguinte seria aniversário do Park e queria ser um dos primeiros a lhe parabenizar, mas, para dar a privacidade que os melhores amigos talvez precisassem, disse que esperaria o namorado no quarto.

Chanyeol estava desconfiado, mas fez como foi pedido.

E lá estava o Park sentado nos degraus da entrada de sua casa enquanto viajava em seus próprios pensamentos. Às vezes sobre Baekhyun, às vezes sobre como as férias estavam passando depressa. Ficou tão concentrado na nova pintura do meio fio que só notou o melhor amigo quando ele sentou ao seu lado.

— Tá moscando, Park? — Chanyeol quase se assustou, coração até acelerou um pouquinho, mas ele logo sorriu e fez uma careta para o chinês.

— Me chamou assim, do nada, por quê? — Viu o melhor amigo sorrir, coisa que ele não entendeu muito bem.

— Não posso mais querer passar um tempo com o meu brother? Achei que éramos melhores amigos... — disse debochado. Chanyeol revirou os olhos. — Vim te pedir uma coisa.

— Que coisa? — perguntou desconfiado. O sorriso arteiro no rosto do Wu não era lá a coisa mais confiável do universo, então ele tinha mais é que desconfiar mesmo.

— Quero que tu aprenda uma música e toque pra mim — disse simples e Chanyeol franziu ainda mais o cenho.

— Você veio até aqui só pra isso? — perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha quando o melhor amigo assentiu, olhinhos pequenos e tudo naquela tentativa falha de carinha fofa. — Qual música?

— Aquela dos _Ramones_. — O sorrisinho continuava nos lábios bonitos do chinês. Chanyeol suspirou. — Aquela que a gente ouviu na _89_ naquele dia.

— Olha, posso até posso tentar, mas não vai sair a mesma coisa tocada no violão. — O Park não entendeu quando o amigo não parou de sorrir.

— Mas e se você tocar numa guitarra?

— Você perdeu a memória? Não tenho uma, Yifan. — Estava ficando com raiva do rosto sorridente que o Wu havia se tornado.

— Quem disse? — ele estava tirando uma com a sua cara? Já ia xingar o melhor amigo quando ele se virou momentaneamente, tendo em mãos agora uma case de instrumento que lhe fora entregue. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, surpreso, enquanto abria a madeira e se deparava com uma _Gibson SG_ vermelha e preta. — Feliz aniversário, mano!

Chanyeol estava sem palavras, mas sua expressão feliz e os olhos marejados diziam tudo o que Yifan poderia esperar como agradecimento. Ver o melhor amigo contente daquele jeito era tudo o que mais lhe importava. Mas o Park, logo depois de admirar o presente, se jogou no chinês, apertando-o em um abraço.

— Wu! — disse num fôlego só, não esperava ganhar aquilo nem em um milhão de anos. — Você... _mano_! — Yifan gargalhava, achando engraçado a forma como Chanyeol estava bobo por conta daquilo. — Eu... valeu, porra! Nossa... valeu mesmo!

— Nah — fez pouco caso. — Ela é usada, mas tá perfeita — explicou. — O cara que me vendeu fez um desconto, aí peguei ela e mais esse ampli pra tu fazer um som pra nós — sorriu, virando novamente para buscar o amplificador da mesma marca. — Espero que tenha gostado... — De repente estava um tanto quanto tímido.

Foi o estopim. Chanyeol, vendo aquilo tudo, não conseguiu se segurar, começando a chorar como uma criança. Yifan sorriu, sentindo os próprios olhos arderem, por isso esfregou as costas do amigo numa tentativa de fazê-lo parar.

— Valeu, Wu — agradeceu novamente, limpando o rosto da melhor forma que pode. — Eu adorei, na moral. Era tudo o que eu queria, cara... — encarou o melhor amigo e sorriu, vendo quando ele se colocou de pé.

— Agora que eu já dei seu presente e os parabéns, vou te deixar voltar para o Byun antes que ele ache que eu estou tentando te roubar dele bem no seu aniversário — brincou. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça rindo, puxando o chinês para mais um abraço.

— Te amo, mano, na boa, você é o melhor amigo do mundo.

— Que viadagem, Park — pegou o skate, sorrindo largo para melhor amigo antes de pular em cima da prancha e virar o rosto para acenar um breve adeus, recebendo o mesmo cumprimento de despedida de volta. Chanyeol balançava o braço com vigor e dentes à mostra.

O Park também era o melhor amigo do mundo para Yifan, e não só isso, o chinês o amava pra caralho e faria qualquer coisa por ele.

**[...]**

Wu não aguentava mais a saudade que estava sentindo de Kyungsoo. E ninguém mais aguentava o humor péssimo do chinês.

Com o Do longe Yifan parecia se recusar ser um cara maneiro, tornando-se um pé no saco dos amigos. Nem mesmo Chanyeol estava suportando a chatice do melhor amigo, e olha que ele entendia que no fundo era apenas a falta de Kyungsoo provocando tudo aquilo.

— Mano, você sabe que eu te suporto desde que a gente era pirralho, mas, pelo amor de Deus!, melhora essa cara ou eu vou ser obrigado a te dar um socão. — O chinês tinha uma expressão desgostosa no rosto, coisa que Chanyeol viu e só suspirou. — Quando ele volta? — perguntou mais baixo, depois de se colocar sentado ao lado do amigo. Por sorte os outros estavam espalhados pelo Juventude. Yifan encarou o horizonte, vendo o sol descer lentamente. Estava quase se pondo.

— Não sei... ele não me disse — disse suspirando em seguida. Nem mesmo viu quando Chanyeol sorriu abertamente ao notar quem havia acabado de chegar junto deles na beira da piscina.

— Tá sentindo falta dele? — perguntou tentando conter a vontade de gargalhar enquanto se levantava e cedia seu lugar para o recém chegado. Yifan revirou os olhos.

— Claro que eu tô, que saco — disse emburrado.

— Então por que você não diz pra ele? Ouvi dizer que se você disser o que sente pensando na pessoa, ela pode escutar onde quer que esteja. — O chinês franziu o cenho, se virando para onde o Park estava.

— Mas que idiota acredit- ...Soo? — O Do sorria largo, a mão chegava a pinicar de vontade de pular em cima de Yifan.

— Eu — o mais novo disse, ainda sorrindo. Achou que um abraço seria muita demonstração de afeto em público, por isso apenas o encarava daquele jeito, mas, diferente de Kyungsoo, Yifan o puxou, quase que desesperado, para um abraço apertado. — Fan... — tentou alertá-lo, mas foi em vão.

— Porra! — grunhiu. — Eu senti tanto a sua falta! — Seu tom era choroso, o que arrancou uma risadinha do Do enquanto ele retribuía aquele contato.

— Eu também... — inspirou aquele cheiro que tanto sentiu saudades. — Também senti sua falta.

Aquele abraço não durou muito, logo todos os outros estavam ali e queriam falar com Kyungsoo. O Do teve que contar tudo o que fizera na outra cidade, como se aquela pequena viagem fosse um grande acontecimento.

Estava feliz, por isso não se importou em estender aquela conversa até o fim acompanhado de um hambúrguer e um milk-shake de morango no Burgguer's.

Sorriu quando sentiu as falanges dos dedos de Yifan fazerem um breve carinho em sua mão, ainda em cima da mesa. Todos estavam distraídos demais para notar.

Virou a cabeça para encarar o Wu, e ele parecia tão leve... como se sua aura fosse ainda mais suave do que se lembrava. O coração acelerou sem que pudesse conter.

Finalmente estava em casa.

**[...]**

Os dias que vieram a seguir não poderiam ser melhores, a relação de Kyungsoo com Yifan estava melhor que nunca e os amigos davam graças aos deuses pelas intrigas terem acabado de vez. Ok que alguns deles estranharam a forma como os dois estavam grudados ultimamente, mas, antes isso do que eles rolando no chão e trocando socos.

O que poucos desconfiavam, é que quando não tinha ninguém por perto os dois aproveitavam para se beijar, compartilhando segredos e sonhos. Até mesmo faziam alguns planos para dali uns anos enquanto observavam o pôr do sol com as mãos entrelaçadas.

Naqueles momentos de paz, quando Kyungsoo encarava Yifan e este lhe olhava de volta, sabia que aqueles sorrisos eram apenas para si e isso o deixava feliz.

Estavam no caminho de casa, cada um em seu skate enquanto seguiam para a rua de Kyungsoo. Yifan fazia questão de lhe acompanhar até em casa, querendo aproveitar cada segundo possível ao lado de seu garoto.

 _Seu_.

Porém, de fato, ainda não eram um casal. Ainda.

— Ei, bora apostar uma corrida — disse e saiu em disparada na frente, deixando Kyungsoo para trás.

— Ei! — bradou, tomando impulso para alcançar o chinês.

Quando estiveram par a par, se encaram e sorriram cúmplices, para então chegarem ao seu destino em meio a risadas.

— Você perdeu, Do — debochou, o outro arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Você trapaceou, não conta.

— Eu avisei, então não foi trapaça — tentou soar sério, mas seu tom risonho o entregava. Kyungsoo o empurrou de leve, rindo também. Yifan aproveitou que o garoto estava perto para o puxar para ainda mais perto, o abraçando de forma que seus rostos ficaram há poucos centímetros de distância. — Soo — chamou pelo apelido que deixava as pernas do Do bambas. — Vou beijar você.

Antes que pudesse negar, e dizer que era loucura fazer aquilo no meio da rua e na frente de sua casa, Yifan o apertou mais entre os braços e colou suas bocas juntas naquele toque que gostava tanto. Estava praticamente viciado nos lábios de seu garoto, e queria mais que tudo oficializar de uma vez as coisas.

— Fan... — Kyungsoo repreendeu, mas não tirou o sorrisinho do rosto. Aquelas demonstrações de carinho o deixavam como um bobo apaixonado. Ia se separar, mas Yifan não permitiu. Kyungsoo viu que o rosto do chinês se contorcia como se ele buscasse coragem para lhe dizer algo. — O quê? — O maior respirou fundo antes de encarar o Do nos olhos.

— Soo, namora comigo. — O pedido disfarçado de afirmação pegou o pequeno de surpresa, tanto que ele ficou uns bons segundo sem saber o que dizer, quase desencorajando o maior, até que o puxou para mais um beijo.

— Namoro — disse depois de se separar, sorrindo como resposta. — E eu tô fodidamente feliz, mas você precisa ir agora. Se meu pai te pega aqui, nem sei o que falar pra ele — disse, vendo o outro assentir ainda meio aéreo pela recente conversa. Kyungsoo o empurrou de leve, indo até o portão na intenção de abri-lo. Se virou para encarar o maior. — Te vejo amanhã, _namorado_ — sorriu quando o outro assentiu bobamente, observando-o entrar em casa e lhe acenar antes de sumir porta a dentro.

— Mano! — o chinês tirou o boné e bagunçou os próprios fios antes de colocá-lo de volta no lugar.

De sorriso fácil no rosto e skate no pé, Yifan tomou seu caminho para casa feliz da vida.

Do Kyungsoo era agora seu namorado.

**[...]**

— _Que_? — perguntou depois de ouvir pela primeira vez. Sentia as pernas fraquejarem.

— Ele viu — repetiu. — Meu pai viu a gente se beijando ontem. — O rosto de Kyungsoo era um misto de receio e desespero que estava deixando Yifan exatamente igual. Falava baixo, afastados dos demais. — Fan... ele quer que você vá lá em casa conversar de qualquer jeito.

— Conversar...? — o maior engoliu em seco, suando frio de repente. Kyungsoo notou.

— Se você quiser desistir, tá numa boa — tentou ser indiferente, mas Yifan no mesmo momento saiu de seu torpor e agarrou a mão do namorado, pouco se importando com quem via ou deixava de ver.

— Desistir de nós? Nem fodendo! — seu cenho franziu. O Do estava falando absurdos se achava que ele era do tipo que fugia das coisas. — Se teu pai quer conversar comigo, eu vou ir falar com ele — foi definitivo.

Dessa forma, os dois estavam ali, de mãos dadas, na frente da porta da casa dos Do. Quando Kyungsoo girasse a maçaneta não teria mais como correr daquilo.

— Ainda dá pra fugir — Kyungsoo comentou. Em resposta, Yifan apertou a mão alheia ainda mais forte.

— Eu não vou pra lugar algum. — O menor sentiu o coração martelar apressado dentro do peito. Quase o beijou, se não fosse a porta sendo inesperadamente escancarada na cara dos dois.

— Pra dentro — foi tudo o que Jongin disse com sua expressão amarrada. Ali, Yifan teve um pouquinho de medo do mais velho, afinal estava trocando beijos com seu precioso e único filho, era de se esperar que ele não estivesse exatamente feliz com isso.

— Pai, esse é Wu Yifan, meu namorado — o Do mais novo apresentou o chinês, vendo seu pai fazer uma cara de desgosto explícita demais para o bem das pernas do garoto.

— _Namorado_ , Kyungsoo? Desde quando? — O garoto não queria responder que fazia só um dia, mas como era seu pai não estava muito em posição de contrariar suas vontades e perguntas, por isso até abriu a boca para responder, mas o mais velho emendou aquela em mais uma série de perguntas. — Por que não me falou nada sobre isso? — Dessa vez olhou bem para o chinês, que sentia-se pequeno perto de Jongin, o medindo de cima em baixo. — Rapaz, você não é bom pro meu filho, não.

— Pai!

— Quem é teu pai? Quem é você? O que você faz? Olha que eu vou investigar você, tá me ouvindo? — O tom de ameaça deixou Yifan no chão.

Se o Do mais velho já estava assim sem nem o conhecer, imagine quando descobrisse que ele era só um garoto que não tinha muito o que oferecer além de muito amor, carinho e dedicação àquele relacionamento? Talvez fosse melhor Kyungsoo se envolver só com pessoas do mesmo nível que ele.

O Wu encarou o namorado, e foi então que entendeu que nem se quisesse poderia o abandonar por tão pouco. Assim, quando voltou seu olhar para o sogrão, tentou dar seu melhor sorriso.

— Sou Wu Yifan, meu pai sumiu no mundo quando eu nasci, mas minha mãe mora comigo há uns cinco quarteirões daqui. Por enquanto eu só estudo e ando de skate nas horas vagas, mas mesmo gostando do esporte pretendo terminar a escola e fazer faculdade, continuando com o skate só por _hobbie_ — foi sincero e realista. — Se quiser, pode perguntar de mim lá na escola, eles vão te mostrar meu boletim e as poucas advertências que eu ganhei nesse começo de ano — não escondeu o fato de se meter em encrenca de vez em quando. — Não sou alcoólatra e nem uso drogas, meus amigos são os garotos que vieram aqui naquele dia e eu ajudo em casa. Sou homem direito e eu amo o seu filho, então, por favor, me deixa namorar ele. — O pedido havia sido sincero, e até Kyungsoo ficou de olhos arregalados com o fim das palavras do maior, já o pai...

Jongin riu.

O Do mais novo não estava entendendo, há poucos minutos o mais velho estava carrancudo, e agora ria como se realmente tivesse tirando uma com Yifan.

— Pai! — repreendeu o mais novo, quase implorando para que ele parasse. No fundo disso, Yifan se perguntava se havia sido tão idiota assim em suas palavras. Mas, assim que Jongin cessou o riso e o encarou, sentiu um peso sair dos ombros.

O mais velho o puxou para um abraço inesperado.

— Bem vindo à família, Yifan — disse, deixando-o confuso. — Estava tirando onda contigo, sua cara foi muito engraçada — sorriu um pouco mais antes de se separar do contato, segurando o garoto nos ombros e o encarando um sério dessa vez. — Mas, se você magoar o meu filho, uma vez que seja, eu vou te dar um socão, entendeu? — O chinês assentiu, finalmente sorrindo tranquilo de verdade enquanto tinha os cabelos bagunçados. Kyungsoo sorria aliviado ao lado. — Ótimo! Fique para o jantar, ok? Vou começar a preparar ele agora, então pode mostrar a casa pra ele, Kyung — disse ao Do, mas antes que o mais novo pudesse arrastar o namorado para o andar de cima, Jongin deixou bem claro: — Nada de portas fechadas, morô? — Seu olhar era afiado, ele realmente falou sério ali.

— Tá, pai — disse sem ânimo.

— _Tá, pai_ , nada — reprovou a atitude, se inclinando e apontando para a própria bochecha. — Cadê meu beijo? — questionou, ouvindo o mais novo bufar. Ele estava envergonhando seu pequeno e sabia bem disso. — Anda, Kyung. — Com muito custo, o mais novo deu um beijinho rápido ali, vendo o pai sorrir grande. — Bom garoto! — disse, vendo o menor puxando o garoto alto para subir as escadas. — _Nada de porta fechada!_ — gritou para que se fizesse ser ouvido.

Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto cortava os legumes. Seu filho namorando! Onde já se viu? Pelo menos o garoto parecia ser alguém decente, e o brilho que viu nos olhos dele quando encarou seu filho o fez ter ainda mais certeza que, talvez, aquele fosse o garoto certo para cuidar do coração de seu precioso bebê.

— Eles crescem tão rápido... — murmurou sozinho.

No quarto de Kyungsoo, o pequeno abraçou o maior, beijando-o em meio a um sorriso enorme enquanto parados no meio do cômodo.

— Nem acredito que ele deixou — o menor disse num tom aliviado, Yifan acompanhou o, oficialmente, namorado e acabou soltando uma risadinha nervosa.

— Jurei que ele ia me esfolar vivo... na boa, quase me mijei, cara — foi a vez de Kyungsoo rir.

— Eu também achei... que bom que ele não fez isso — mordeu o lábio inferior, com uma pontinha de vergonha ao se lembrar do que Yifan havia dito ao seu pai. O chinês sorriu, aproveitando a carinha fofa do namorado para juntar os corpos e se apossar da cintura fina de Kyungsoo.

— Ah, isso é verdade — disse de forma mansa. — Se ele tivesse feito, eu não poderia estar aqui agora de chamego contigo. — As bochechas do Do arderam um tantinho. O chinês aproximou sua boca da orelha alheia. — Nem dizendo que te amo. — céus! Kyungsoo quase perdeu as forças das pernas, ainda mais depois de encarar o namorado e ver aquele sorriso que tanto gostava.

— Fan, eu te amo — confessou num só fôlego, recebendo de bom grado o beijo que se iniciou a seguir.

Beijaram-se por longos minutos, decidindo parar quando as coisas esquentaram demais, afinal estava muito cedo para darem um próximo passo no namoro, e outra, se Jongin sonhasse com isso acontecendo, estaria morto, com toda a certeza.

— Que tal uma partida de videogame? — o menor sugeriu depois de normalizar a respiração ofegante pelo beijo. Yifan gargalhou. — O quê?

— Sério que tu quer perder pra mim de novo? Kyungsoo... — estalou a língua no céu da boca, vendo o outro lhe fuzilar com o olhar.

— Cala a porra da boca, convencido do caralho! Tá se achando demais pra quem nunca me viu jogando com o _Yoshimitsu_ no _Tekken_ — contou vantagem, vendo o outro rir.

— Te derroto até com a _Xiaoyu_ , meu consagrado — quis muito rir em como Kyungsoo estreitou o olhar para si, mas se o fizesse, estaria morto com certeza.

— É o que veremos — desafiou, já ligando o _Playstation_.

— Isso é um desafio? — questionou, sentando ao lado do namorado no tapete felpudo e encarando-o enquanto o jogo não começava.

— Claro, vamos competir! — Yifan arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrisinho no canto da boca.

— E qual vai ser o prêmio? — Kyungsoo sorriu do mesmo jeito, mas não respondeu de imediato.

— Vença e descubra — disse depois de um tempo, quando os personagens já estavam escolhidos e se encaravam na tela da televisão de tubo.

Ganhando ou perdendo, se no final daquilo ainda tivesse Kyungsoo consigo, nada mais importava. Ele era o dono de seu pensamento em todos os momentos, e a história dos dois, mesmo que baseada em muitos perrengues para que eles enfim estivessem juntos, era apenas dos dois.

Competindo, vencendo ou perdendo, estariam sempre caminhando lado a lado naquela parceria que só eles entendiam.

— Haha! Ganhei! Quem é o vencedor agora? — Kyungsoo debochou, comemorando sua vitória com tanto entusiasmo que só parou quando sentiu os lábios do namorado junto aos seus. Piscou lentamente.

— Eu.

E estava tudo bem para Yifan perder para Kyungsoo naquele momento. Porque perder para aquele garoto também significava vencer.

**FIM**


End file.
